The Other Riddle
by LondonWriter
Summary: It's Harry's first year at Hogwarts, but someone else is arriving... someone with a past, and while all seems well at first, what will happen when it comes down to the confrontation between murderer, daughter and hero?
1. Beginnings and Shoppings

A/N: Don't have them, don't know them, don't own them or have anything to do with them. Except (I'm naming characters for the next few chapters) Vella, Magentra, Leah-Jade and all them wonderful people whose names I forgot to mention. But, yeah, don't own HP, JK Rowling does (the VERY lucky woman), just own the characters you've never heard of before... that's about it :)

The place was 1374 Elvesheir Lane. Not a place one would think special. And really, at first glance, it wasn't. A two story brown stone house, it's white shutters looked out across the darkened neighborhood. It was just like any other normal house you would hope to see in a typical place such as this. Yet there was something special about this house. In it, there lived a man known as Remus Lupin, and tonight, a night seemingly like every other night, was very different from the previous nights such as these. The howling, swirling, winds of a good night gone bad whistled through the trees, giving the lane an eerie presence. The low stone wall that separated 1374 with the house to its left seemed deserted, except for a large, grey and black cat that had suddenly appeared. With a dignified manner, the cat gazed unblinkingly at the sky, as if searching for something. A slight popping noise marked the arrival of a tall, white haired man with wizard's robes and a tall, pointed hat. His half moon spectacles and long, white beard gave him an elderly, dignified look. Absentmindedly, he stroked the cat's fur and gazed at the house, which stood black and silent. The animal jumped off the wall and quickly transformed into none other than Professor Mcgonagall

she exclaimed in a startled tone, one should know better.

Quite sorry, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Albus Dumbledore replied, stroking the long, white beard that matched his long, white hair. He straightened his slightly lopsided spectacles and slid off the wall to join Mcgonagall.

Then it's true, isn't it, Mcgonagall replied. If the Potters are dead and Harry's been left at the Dursley's then-

Dumbledore nodded gravely, Magentra has no place left to go but Lupin's.

Do you think it safe? Mcgonagall anxiously inquired, Leaving a small child with a werewolf who isn't exactly on Voldemort's list of favorite people well, forgive me Albus but it seems insane!

My dear Mcgonagall, do not fret. Both Harry and Magentra will be safer then you can imagine. The only danger lies in her being transported here. I met Black at the house; he should be bringing the little one shortly. Then we'll meet Hagrid at the Dursley's once he retrieves Harry. 

Raising an eyebrow, Mcgonagall watched impatiently for signs of Black's arrival. A slight popping noise accompanied Sirius Black, as he appeared on the wall carrying a little bundle.

Hello Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Sirius nodded as he unstrapped the bundle from around his neck. I hated to use magic on her, but she would've been too much to handle if she was awake.

Did you take the Knight Bus as I asked? Dumbledore questioned the man.

Aye, that I did, he replied. I walked two miles west of the Potter house, and took the bus to the Leaky Cauldron. Then I apparated here.

Most appreciative Sirius, Dumbledore smiled, taking the bundle from Sirius's arms.

Mcgonagall leaned over and exclaimed What a little angel.

Yes, she does look very much like her uncle, James Potter. But I must say she will have many of her father's characteristics as well, Dumbledore said.

But Dumbledore, you know how Remus loathes taking care of children, they drive him mad. Do you really think it wise to leave the child with him? Sirius anxiously questioned. The child was a matter of great importance to him.

I can think of no one better suited to keep the child than her Godfather, Dumbledore replied as he softly smiled down at the sleeping face.

The face. The face of Magentra-Rose. The girl with two, both legendary names of Potter, her mother's and Riddle, her father's. The blood of good and evil mixed in one, solitary child. The dark hair looked almost black in the night's overcast light. The clear blue eyes that looked like ice were shut under the bounds of sleep, and her subtle mouth puckered under a dream. The skin was smooth, and baby soft as the child was still but four years old. The hair was cut messily, with bangs that spread haphazardly across the forehead. Except, tonight there was a difference. Upon the forehead was a mark. A mark that only one other would ever have. A mark if love and sacrifice that still looked tender, was etched over her right eye. And though she had seen more horrors in her short life then many others would ever see, it would be a long time before the little girl would ever truly know how significant the lightening bolt shaped scar was.

10 Years, and some days later

went the medium sized cauldron onto the floor. Magentra shrieked. Grabbing her Godfather's wand that she had been borrowing, Magentra spouted a spell, and a few more choice words. The Wolfsbane potion that had been swiftly spreading across the floor disappeared along with the sickly twisted and melted cauldron. Magentra sighed and gazed about her workshop in the basement under the stairs. Her godfather, looking more tired than usual, in his shabby robes he refused to replace, appeared at the top of the stairs. Are you okay? he called down, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark so as not to topple down the steps. What the devil happened?

Magentra, now almost a teenager, had been attempting to make a potion for her Godfather, in order to keep him docile during his monthly transformation into a wolf. However, she'd clumsily knocked the cauldron to the floor while adding lacewings to the simmering potion. Eyeing the bottles and bags of potions ingredients lined up on her worktable, she replied, Just a bit of a mishap. Tis nothing to worry about. I don't suppose we have an extra cauldron lying around somewhere though?

Wearily, Lupin smiled from the top of the stairs, Or course. You may have changed my dislike for children, but never my caution of buying two of everything for them. A clattering and intense banging noise ensued from the upstairs closet and soon, Lupin reappeared at the top of the stairs with a cauldron exactly like the first, though in a much better condition at present.

Will it be done in time? he asked. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he'd just seen the haphazardly arranged room.

Magentra smiled, Have a bit of faith! I have a week till the next full moon; it should be done before hand.

All right then, continue with your work, he returned the smile, as he began to climb the rickety stairs again to the upstairs landing. he stopped in the doorframe, And don't worry about your grade. It's based on quality, not carefulness, or lack of it.

Magentra laughed and turned back to the task at hand. It wasn't long before the potion was simmering again and the smells of breakfast were wafting down the stairs. The chimes on the back door sounded loudly just as she finished.

she yelled, Owl Post.

Can you get it, I'm trying to keep the bloody breakfast from burning the house down.

Magentra laughed, Lupin was a terrible cook when it came to keeping things in a non-burnt state, but he tried. Wiping her hands she trudged up the stairs, through the kitchen were Lupin was busy turning knobs and cursing the frying pan that was smoking in front of him, and out the backdoor. 

The owls, enchanted to be invisible to Muggles, swiftly deposited the letters and paper at her feet. Greenleaf, Lupin's slightly haggard, greenish-grey owl, delivered the morning copy of The Daily Prophet, into Magentra's hands and flew off with a squawk. There were three notices from the Ministry of Magic addressed to Lupin, and a few miscellaneous letters and bills. 

Magentra picked them up and turned to go back into the house, when a large barn owl swooped down out of nowhere, and thrust a thick, parchment envelope into her hands. Then with a screech, it flew away as quickly as it had come.

Staring curiously at the seal, she walked back into the kitchen and shut the door.

What's in the mail? Lupin asked, glancing up from the burned bacon he was depositing onto a plate. 

The Daily Prophet, some notices from the Ministry and a couple letters. It looks like Ms. Hagglesworth in the department of games and sports sent you another letter.

Lupin looked embarrassed, Tell her I'm not interested.

Fudge says she likes you a lot.

Fudge just wants to get her out of the Ministry so he can hire someone else.

Magentra giggled. What about Miss Potts at the leaky cauldron?

She reminds me too much of the tea pot in that confounded cartoon movie what was it, _Beauty and the Beast, _or something like that.

Magentra laughed as she looked through the letters. Suddenly, she grew serious as she saw the thick, parchment envelope was addressed to her in loopy green handwriting.

To Miss Magentra R. Potter-Riddle

In the care of Remus Lupin

1274 Elvesheir Lane

London, England

729440

The workshop under the stairs

Magentra sucked in a breath. How could anyone know she practically lived in the workshop under the front stairs? Turning the letter over, she tried to, again, recognize the seal, but the owl's powerful beak had cracked and broken it when it had deposited the letter in her hands. Figuring opening it was the only way to find out, Magentra slid her finger under the seal and ripped open the letter. The loopy, green handwriting the letter had been addressed in was on all the sheets except one.

he grunted, looking up from his plate of blackened bacon and eggs, and the copy of The Daily Prophet, which, unlike Magentra, he always found interesting.

What's this about? she asked, showing him the letter.

He glanced at the parchment and shrugged non-chalantly, I guess you'll just have to read it.

The phone by the stove shattered the silence with a loud ring. Magentra said once she'd picked up. They lived in a Muggle neighborhood, and kept a phone in order to keep in touch with the locals.

Magentra dear, this is Jemima Harrison next door. My lawn is getting dreadfully tall again and is in desperate need of a cutting. Would you mind trimming it for me, the old lady asked as if it needed a quick haircut.

Magentra glanced longingly at the letter and rolled her eyes, I'll be right over.

Who was that? asked Lupin once she'd hung up.

Miss Harrison. She asked me to cut her lawn for the third time this month. I'm telling you, her grass grows more than I do!

What about the letter?

She looked at the half-open envelope lying quite forlornly on the kitchen table. Guess it'll have to wait till later.

Lupin sighed, Well, don't forget about the breakfast dishes when you get back. The ministry's called me in, so I'll be back by tea time.

Magentra kissed him on the cheek. I'll see you then, and she was out the door before he could reply.

However, Magentra forgot about the letter that afternoon, and Lupin, preoccupied by business as usual, promptly forgot about it by the time he returned home. The letter, placed in a little used drawer by the silverware was soon, all but forgotten, despite it's importance. In fact, it wasn't until July 8th, Magentra's birthday, when she received her usual card from Albus Dumbledore and saw his familiar loopy-green handwriting, that she remembered the letter. The day, rather cool for July, had dawned bright and cheerful. Lupin had been in the basement making something all day. Fresh past the full moon, he was quite energetic, much more, in fact, than his usual self.

she called through the closed door. The intense clattering and banging stopped.

Where's the letter I got a couple weeks ago? You know, the one I left on the table when I went to mow Ms. Harrison's lawn?

There was a loud crash. Ah, CADSWALLOP, he shouted in pain. I can't believe we forgot about that, he continued absentmindedly. Magentra could picture him nursing a smashed toe or bruised head. It's in the drawer by the silverware, he called. Then the rustling, clanking and bangings continued.

The letter, slightly crumpled, was intact, and exactly where Lupin had said it would be. Magentra slowly re-opened it and pulled out the first page.

Dear Magentra Riddle,

I come to you in a time of great need. I know you rejected our offer 3 years ago to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I have written you to make a request that you attend this year. Before you reject this idea, please let me explain the nature of my request. First, and foremost, your cousin, Harry Potter, is entering Hogwarts as a first year. Arriving at the same time will be the Sorcerer's stone, placed into Professor Dumbledore's safekeeping, by his good friend, Nicolas Flamel. I fear with these 2 elements, trouble might arise. Despite the fact your father has only ever been afraid of Dumbledore, I fear even he might not be able to stop your father if he so chooses to rise again. And under the circumstances, such an event seems inevitable. I've been requested to, on behalf of the school, ask that you attend Hogwarts as a fourth year transfer student. Lupin assures me you are much more than adequately skilled to attend. Dumbledore says to tempt you with the promise of flying lessons as well. Enclosed is a supply list, letter, ticket for the Hogwarts express and your Gringotts key for vault 627 if you so chose to come.

Respectfully,

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall

Lupin came into the kitchen, covered in sawdust and looking quite haggard. He kissed Magentra on the head and smiled Happy Birthday sleepy head. He glanced at the letter she still held in her hands. Ah, so it was Mcgonagall's letter, as I had thought, though I cannot believe I forgot the bloody thing.

You knew about this.

Well, yes, of course. Dumbledore had to obtain by permission before asking you. In fact, I was the one who elected you as the best possible candidate for the job, he smiled When do you leave?

Not till September first, but we should get my supplies she trailed off.

You're agreeable then?

Well what else can I do, Magentra replied incredulously, They need me. I can't very well say no.

You could.

she looked at Lupin, Tis my duty.

We'll shop for supplies then next month when I make my monthly trip to Diagon. Goodness knows you don't have a quarter of what you need, he winked at her. Happy Birthday Mage.

The rest of Magentra's birthday went well. While she contemplated the letter and its meaning, Lupin proudly finished a magnificently carved trunk with her preferred name, Magentra Potter, carved on the lid. The only person who ever addressed her as Magentra Riddle was Dumbledore, for formality reasons. A rose, in place of her middle name, was ornately carved and stained a deep crimson. The sides were carved with scenes of Hogwarts, the forbidden forest Lupin talked about so often, and the Quidditch pitch, were there was a carving of her Uncle James, Lupin, and their friend Sirius Black, flying about the pitch with huge smiles on their faces.

It's for your things, when you go to Hogwarts, Lupin said sheepishly.

Magentra hugged her godfather, Thank you.

Lupin baked the cake as well. Luckily, this time he used magic to cook, and the chocolate cake with vanilla frosting was a delicious tradition that he got just right every time. At first glance the party might have seemed a bit lonely. There was a trunk from Lupin, her birthday card from Dumbledore with a Galleon inside to spend on whatever she liked, a necklace from Mcgonagall, who'd taken a liking to Magentra ten years previous, and a best wishes, note from Ms. Harrison. No guests to entertain, no loud party, not another soul to share those moments. But in truth, those moments were some of the happiest of all.

The day of the shopping trip dawned as wonderful as the previous, and before one could say Magentra and Lupin were rumbling down through the tunnels and curves of the wizarding bank in a cart. The cart came to a halt outside of her aunt and uncle's vault, the key, which had been given to Magentra by Mcgonagall. Mage knew she was sharing money with her cousin, Harry, and hoped it would be enough. Actually, she was rather nervous. Though Lupin occasionally worked for the Ministry, and Magentra occupied her time with muggle jobs when she felt like it, they weren't rich and never really had any money to spend on extra things such as new school supplies. All her supplies she'd use to learn at home with had either been second hand or from Lupin's school days. It would've been a bit unfair to ask him to buy her the whole lot when he already had bought everything she needed for the past ten years. Luckily, her aunt and uncle had taken her in when she was a baby, after her mother was killed, and set aside money for such an occasion.

Vault Six hundred and twenty seven, squawked the goblin that'd been assigned as their keeper and driver, as they braked to a halt in front of the vault door. Key please, he held out his hand in Magentra's direction. Magentra reached down and gave him an old-fashioned, tiny, gold key.

Stand back, the goblin motioned for Magentra and Lupin to step away from the door. Slowly he turned the key and the door swung open. Magentra gasped. The vault was filled to the brim. Gold, silver and bronze coins were stacked throughout the entire vault from the floor to the ceiling.

Lupin chuckled at her surprise, You really didn't think they would leave you with nothing did you?

Amazed at how many Galleons, Sickles and Knuts the vault contained, Magentra filled her bag to the brim and returned to Lupin's side. The ride back up to the main building was seemingly quicker than the first, and they were back on the street before a normal being could blink.

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts. After a bit of bargaining, and much yelling, Magentra managed to purchase ink, quills, parchment, and nibs for such a low price that the storekeeper nearly gave himself a heart attack.

Satisfied, Magentra stepped back out onto Diagon Alley and stopped to look about. Around her witches and wizards rumbled about, buying the things they needed, or in some cases, merely wanted. The different shops full of brooms, potions ingredients, wizards clothing, wands, animals and miscellaneous items proudly displayed samples of their wares, hoping to draw customers into their shops. Children gaped and wondered at the new Nimbus 2000 broomstick, and adults tediously haggled prices down in hopes they could afford what street vendors were selling, as the actual shops were sometimes insanely expensive. 

Where do you want to go next, asked Lupin, still laughing from their experience at Flourish and Blotts. 

Magentra looked about and noticed a clothing shop that didn't seem to be as busy as the other shops. She pointed the store out to her Godfather.

He looked at the supplies and nodded, You're going to need robes anyway. We might as well get this over and done with.

The door was frosted glass with an ivy pattern around the edges. A bell tinkled as they opened it and entered the shop. Magentra was surprised. For a robe shop, there were, surprisingly, very few robes. In fact, there weren't any at all except one hanging on a peg by the door. Instead, shelves lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling, and were home to boxes shoved into every nook and cranny where they could possibly fit. The floor was bare with the exclusion of a two-inch platform large enough for only one person, and several chairs circling it.

Just a minute, called an old, squeaky voice. Several, unattached shelves full of more boxes led off into the farther corners of the T shaped store, and a tiny, cheerful looking woman peeked her head around one, Jus' make yourselves at home.

Lupin glanced at the clock and blanched, I have a few packages I was supposed to pick up a half hour ago and several things I need to pick up that might take me a bit. How about you buy your robes and potions ingredients and we'll meet at the bookshop at one o'clock sharp so we can find a place to get your wand.

Magentra grinned, Sounds good. She'd learned a long time ago that Lupin had taken her as a service to his good friend, and had even taken her out of love for his god-daughter, but when he went off somewhere without stating his destination, god-daughter or not, it was absolutely none of her business.

squeaked the lady, who came scurrying out from behind another shelf, pins clasped tightly between teeth, white hair frazzled, carrying a tape measure in one hand, and a slightly beat up wand in the other, Stand on the platform my dear.

Magentra did as she was told and the woman started measuring with the long yellow tape, muttering to herself and ferociously scribbling notes in a notebook she'd produced from the pocket of her robes. After about five minutes of this, she put down the notebook, flicked her wand at the tape measure, which began to do the measuring by itself, and sat down heavily in the straight-backed chair.

Well dear, how many do you need?

W-w-what? Pardon me? Magentra stuttered.

Robes dear, she threw up her hands in exclamation, how many robes will you be needing?

A bit distracted by the tape measure that was presently measuring the height of her ears and the distance between her fingertips and the bridge of her nose, Magentra was slow in replying. the Hogwarts just said I needed robes.

Ooohhh, Hogwarts! You'll need enough plain black for a week, and a couple dress robes couldn't hurt. Maybe just some different colored ones for variety and off the little old woman went, pulling out threads and bolts of black, crimson, forest green, salmon, purple, indigo, cyan, navy and yellow cloth, uttering about sparkles and sequins and eyeing Magentra from time to time.

Meanwhile, while the woman, who never once offered to give her name, squeaked in excitement over cloths and threads, colors and designs, the measuring tape measured the circumference of Magentra's head and fell to the floor with a thud.

The woman looked up from the huge pile of materials she'd amassed in the corner of the room, Just a second! She came bustling back to Magentra, nearly out of breath. With a wave of her want, the bolts of cloth, spools of thread, and packages of needles leviated and followed her at a swift pace. Picking up the tape measure she winked at Magentra, and this my dear, is the best part. Her wand flicked at the floating materials and she shouted As fast as lightening, the bolts of cloth began to unwind, the tape measured out precise proportions and scissors cut the cloth. The thread unwound from the spools, threaded itself through the needles, and began sewing the robes faster than a sewing machine could. The woman laughed at Magentra's surprised expression, Didn't know that was possible now, did you? She laughed again and handed Magentra a large package. It's got rhinestones, beads, buttons, ribbons, lace and the like with instructions for sprucing up yer robes when ya get tired of just plain old colors.

The robes finished in no time, wrapping themselves in brown paper and securing it with a bit of twine the woman had pulled from a box. Magentra handed the woman her price, and insanely low amount, and thanked the woman one last time. The bells above the door tinkled merrily as she left. Slowly she lugged the huge package, which contained ten black robes, eight colored ones, and her witch's hats, toward the bookstore.

Lupin met her with a cart piled high with supplies, including her potions ingredients she'd forgotten completely about. There you are. I wondered where you'd gotten to. He smiled at her ruefully, It looks as if you bought the whole store.

The woman, she-

Ah yes, that Miss Stalor is a differen' one she is! Interrupted the jolly storekeeper, who'd just joined them, carrying a large pile of books, but she'll deck you out in London's finest for next to nothin'. He laughed merrily as he handed Lupin the huge stack of books, We had em all in stock since most people shop the last week of July.

Thanks Harold, Lupin shook the man's hand and paid him for the books. Oh, Harold, this is my god-daughter, Magentra.

Pleasure to meet you, the fat, bald, Scottish, storekeeper shook her hand heartily. He winked at her and whispered, Never think that man, he pointed towards Lupin who was trying to fit the books on the cart amongst all the other packages, Never think he isn't proud of ye, he talks bout you all the time. Magentra blushed. I see yer as shy as Harold laughed, Jus' be careful in that Hogwarts place, you won' make friends if you don' speak up ev'ry once in awhile.

Lupin grinned, I'm sure she'll do just fine Harold.

Oh I no, the man chortled, but it's fun to see how they react. Good day Remus! he called as Magentra and Lupin wheeled the cart out of the store.

continued Lupin, glancing at the list he held in his hand We just have to get you a wand, and then we'll pick up your surprises at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll stop to pick them up and have a bite to eat before we head home if that's okay with you.

Magentra nodded in agreement.

Let's see. Olivander's wand shop is one of the best there is, he said, pointing towards a shop painted in black with a gold advertisement that stated exactly what Lupin had just said.

The two wheeled the cart next to the shop, and stepped in the door. The store was shaped much like the robe shop, but was two stories high and had a messy desk stuffed in between the floor to ceiling shelves, each which were piled high with long, thin boxes that contained a single, magic wand. There were wand boxes stuffed into every nook and cranny, boxes piled on the floor, the stepladders, the steps and the desk. Needles to say, there were too many wand boxes to count. A ladder rolled along one of the shelves, and an older, cheerful man of medium height, with short, frazzled white hair, poked his head out. Olivander looked at Magentra and smiled warmly. 

Magentra Riddle! I wondered when I'd be seeing you, he climbed down the ladder, already holding several boxes. I suppose you need a wand- hello Remus, he greeted, when he saw Lupin standing along side Magentra.

Olivander pulled out a long, wooden wand from the first box and handed it to Magentra. It's willow, supple and swishy, give it a wave.

BOOM! A ceramic ink holder exploded all over Lupin. Olivander tossed Lupin a rag, which wiped his face with a sputter. No, oh dear, that's not it. Dumbledore did write me giving special designations. I imagine you'll love Hogwarts, it's quite nice-''

CRASH! Wand boxes spilled onto the floor with the try of the second wand.

No, no, most definitely not. After all, the wand chooses the witch my dear, he continued cheerfully, handing Magentra more wands as he returned exploded cups, split books and shriveled plants to their previous state with a flick of his own wand.

After almost a half-hour of mass destruction, Magentra began to feel quite stupid waving dozens of wands without much effect. Finally, once an hour had passed, Mr. Olivander furrowed his brow and muttered, That's strange. It's never taken this long to fit a wand. Hmm I wonder. He took a key from the pocket of his robes and used it to unlock a padlocked cupboard above his desk. Inside were ten, very dusty boxes.

What are those? asked Magentra curiously.

Olivander pulled out the first box, made of red velvet and roughly fifteen inches long. Blowing the thick layer of dust off the tope he replied, Long ago the headmaster of Hogwarts, not Dumbledore, it was the fellow before him mind you, wanted display Hogwarts' health and power by giving the ten school governors elaborate wands made of jewels, precious metals, and cores of only the purest form. But the wands cost more than he could afford, so we had them delivered with his promise of payment later. Something went wrong though, Olivander said sadly, shaking his head, He was called to London mysteriously. He set off at once with the promise he'd be back in a week. is body was found a month later, killed by a curse. Dumbledore returned the wands when he was cleaning out the headmaster's office. He looked at Magentra, they've got the house each governor was in when he attended Hogwarts engraved on the handle. Three Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors and a Slytherin I believe. 

He pulled out the first, a Hufflepuff by the looks of the dragons carved into the handle. Silver and jade, with a pure unicorn hair. Try it.

Magentra flicked her wrist and a roll of parchment floated into the air, bursting into flame.

No, most definitely not.

Carefully he pulled out a box covered in black velvet and sparkling stones. The wand he pulled from it had lions circling the silver shaft, each with eyes made of pearls.

Magentra flicked her wrist and Olivander's hair flashed a shocking shade of green, before returning to its normal colour.

Olivander grunted, Blasted wands. They're more powerful than the other ones too.

The next three had ravens on them, were made of gold, copper and silver, and produced nothing more than an exploded flower vase, a wilted rose and a slightly charred Mr. Olivander. Nothing seemed to work. None of the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw wands worked. 

Finally, Olivander pulled out the final box. The last wand in the shop, my dear.

The pure silver, thirteen-inch wand had serpents encompassing the handle, their red ruby eyes flashing and green emerald tongues sparkling even in the dim light of the shop. The word Slytherin was engraved on the handle.

Apprehensively, Magentra picked up the wand. The moment her hands touched the surface of the serpent bound handle, she felt a warm, tingling sensation travel from the tips of her fingertips to her toes.

Olivander gasped, Strange, very strange. 

She looked at him wide eyed while Lupin stayed tight lipped. What is it? Is something the matter Mr. Olivander? 

Well my dear, the man seemed a bit dazed, The phoenix that gave the feather for this wand gave but two others. One is in the wand I sold not long ago to your cousin, Harry Potter, and the other he trailed off.

He studied Mage, The other was in the wand I sold many years ago to your father, who has sadly used it to commit many, horrible crimes, including the murder of your mother, uncle and aunt.

Lupin cut in, You mean to tell me there are identical cores in Voldemort's, Harry's and now Magentra's wands?

Olivander sighed, It is unusual, but the wand chooses the witch, not the other way around.

How much? Magentra whispered.

Pay we the same as the others-

But surely you'll want more, Lupin began.

Olivander shook his head, Remus, I said the same as all the others and I mean what I say. Think of the rest of it as me paying you to take it off my hands.

Magentra handed him the coins from her pouch. As they slowly turned to leave, Olivander whispered, I believe we can expect great things to come from that one, he turned back to his work, Great things indeed.

When they stepped outside the shop, Lupin was grim. Neither he nor Magentra spoke a word until they reached the Leaky Cauldron. As they stepped into the smoky, dark interior, the bar tender called out Aye Lupin! Haven't seen you in a bit. Mala put your packages in a room upstairs so no one would make off with them.

I'll take them now, thanks, Lupin replied.

Muttering, the cheeky imp of a man retreated up the stairwell to fetch them.

Do you want anything Mage? Lupin asked, calling Magentra by her nickname.

No, but thanks. And thanks for all you've done today, with the exception of my new found wand, the day's been quite fun.

You're welcome.

The bar tender returned carrying two, rather large packages. Lupin them handed to his god-daughter expectantly, Here, I thought these would be useful for school. He smiled slightly, though every bit about the wand still bothered him immensely. 

Magentra pulled the cover off the first and gasped. It was a birdcage that contained a rather large owl of the purest black.

An owl! Jiminy, I didn't know we could afford this!

Don't worry. They're quite useful, as you might recall, they carry all sorts of mail. He should give you his money's worth in about a week.

Magentra hugged her embarrassed godfather, Thank you very much.

Ah, but the fun's not over, he pointed to the next package.

Carefully Magentra untied the string that was wrapped tightly around the second package and practically dropped it in surprise. Out tumbled a shimmery cloak. 

It's an invisibility cloak.

They're so rare though, how'd you find it? Magentra looked at Lupin, wide-eyed.

Special shop, my secret, Lupin winked, but I figured it'd be useful.

Magentra chuckled; trust Lupin to give only gifts. Lupin glanced at his watch, it's getting late, would you like to take the Knight Bus home?

Knight Bus? Magentra said, confused.

I've never told you about the Knight Bus, Lupin smacked his head, I can't believe it. It's a huge double-decker bus with beds instead of seats. For wizards and witches only.

They piled the packages and miscellaneous items onto the cart before leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Outside on the darkened street, the few, leftover, passing Muggles seemed to slide from one shop to the next, as the Leaky Cauldron, and all its customers, were well hidden from sight. Lupin pulled out his wand and stuck it out in the street, much as a hitchhiker sticks out his thumb and winked at Magentra. Stand back.

A very large double decker bus, painted bright purple, appeared out of nowhere and barely missed running Lupin and Magentra clear over.

The doors opened and out stepped a very old man, dressed in what looked like a bellhop uniform. Knight Bus, he droned sleepily, you signaled?

replied Lupin, We need passage to Elvesheir Lane.

Climb on, the man replied, muttering _wingardium leviosa, _an easy leviating spell, in order to get their belongings aboard.

The driver greeted them warmly and took their coins. Last two on back, need to make a couple drop offs before we get you two to Elvesheir.

And with a loud bang they were off, racing down a completely different road, somewhere in the countryside. Not sticking to any particularly specific path, anything from cows to mailboxes appeared to leap out of the way of the swiftly traveling bus in order to keep from being run over.

Lupin was quickly snoring in his bed, oblivious to the fact the bus was traveling almost a hundred kilometers per hour. Magentra, however, held tightly to the bedpost praying the bus wouldn't tip over.

Suddenly, the bus screeched to a halt in front of a large farmhouse, sending Magentra tumbling out of her bed and onto the floor. screeched the driver, who was as old, if not older, as the man who'd greeted them at the door.

Magentra was confused. It looked like they had landed in the middle of the shires of Tolkien's Middle Earth, more so than London.

The driver laughed, Actually, that's the name of Mrs. Eleanor's farm house. She's a different one she is. I believe she actually named her shoes and stockings one day, just because she had nothing better to do.

Magentra scowled and rubbed her arm where she'd hit it, falling off the bed. Sleepily, a cross, middle-aged woman climbed down the stairs, her white nightgown looking a bit rumpled, and her nightcap falling askew every time she yawned.

Thanks Ernie, she called to the driver, sleepily, and plodded off the bus, looking quite disoriented.

the doorman groaned, flopping down heavily on a bed near the front door, I'm getting too old for this. Retiring next year you know. Letting that blasted son of Mr. Shunpike Stan, I think his name is, take over my job. I guess it's for the better though, I can' wait to get off this bus mos' nights, he spoke to no one in particular.

Magentra must have dozed off during his continuous droning, because before she knew it they were screeching to a halt in front of 1374. Lupin was gathering their belongings and Ernie was shouting 

Wake up sleepyhead, Lupin whispered, handing her the owl's cage and bringing the cart along, floating close behind, time to go.

The doorkeeper looked as if he were about to collapse. Thank you for riding the Knight Bus the doors slammed shut.

Magentra did her best to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn as Lupin unlocked the door to the house and flipped on the lights. One look at the clock told him it was a bit later than he had thought.

You'd best get to bed Mage. Don't want to miss your train tomorrow.

Clutching the owl that she'd decided to name Pimpernel after her favorite book, the invisibility cloak, and her knew supplies and robes following close behind, she climbed up the stairs and fell into bed.

Another A/N: Please R&R!! I want to know if it needs improvement or if I need to go back to the drawing board. Tell me if anything needs correcting or doesn't make sense. NO FLAMERS PLEASE! Constructive Criticsm is great but no flamers please (you should know the difference :)


	2. Onto the train and up to Hogwarts

A/N Don't own them.... Never have...Never will. The only characters that are mine are Magentra and Pimpernel (so far) Warning- contains spoilers of first Harry Potter book though I don't know why you'd be reading HP fanfics if you hadn't read it already

Chapter 2

Ouch! Pimpernel! Magentra yelled, annoyed. She'd awakened to Pimpernel pecking her face. Get off! Sitting up and rubbing her thumping head, Magentra groggily looked at the clock which was ominously flashing in bright red numbers. Yawning, she turned over and closed her eyes again only to be smacked with another frenzy of pecking from Pimpernel. All right, all right you bleedin owl! she yelled, sitting up. Groggy, after only 5 hours sleep. Looking down she realized she'd slept in her clothes.

yelled Lupin, calling her by her pet name. Get up, you still have to eat and pack, and the ruddy train'll leave without you if you aren't on time.

Ugh, why oh why does the bloody train have to leave so early? she grumbled. Lupin's laughter sounded up the stairs, It doesn't leave until 11 am, now get up sleepy head!

Magentra grumbled loudly as she pulled on a shirt and pair of jeans, brushed out her long hair and brushed it back into an elastic band. She opened her drunk and piled in the packages from the day before which had been haphazardly spread about her otherwise tidy bedroom. Even after piling her mountain of robes, books and supplies into the trunk, there was still plenty of room. Mage glanced around her room and took some posters off her wall and rolled them up, placing them in the trunk with a few books and workshop supplies she'd quickly retrieved from the basement. she sighed once she'd gotten it all in, anything else Pimpernel?

The owl squawked in reply but stayed put. Magentra shook her head I guess you're right, I've pretty much packed the whole room. I shouldn't need anything else.

Magentra! Breakfast! Lupin called up the stairs. Magentra bolted out of the room, the trunk floating weightlessly behind her 

Leaving it by the front stairs, she followed the delicious smells that were wafting from the kitchen, while doing her best to rub the remaining sleep from her eyes.

Good morning sleepyhead Lupin greeted.

Wide eyed, Magentra gaped at the table. Steaming dishes of sausage, pancakes, soup and a pot of tea were crammed on the kitchen table along with doughnuts, cereal, porridge, hot chocolate, French toast, waffles, rolls, biscuits and juice. Whatever you don't eat you can take with you and give it out on the train. Goodness knows I won't eat it, Lupin continued, elbow deep in dirty pans and soap suds. He wiped his hands off and handed Magentra a clean plate, Come on, we haven't got all day, he smiled.

Magentra filled it to overflowing and sat down to eat, managing to devour only about a tenth of what Lupin had made.

The owls came as she was piling the rest of the food along with her lunch into a large wicker picnic basket Lupin had handed her. Pimpernel flew into the room and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet, on her head.

What's this?

Lupin looked up from the pan he was scrubbing furiously at, Another surprise. I just though that perhaps you wouldn't want to miss out on all that was happening in the wizarding world.

Promptly receiving a startling kiss on the cheek and a large hug, he blushed furiously at Magentra's affection You're the best.

Suddenly the clock chimed 10:00 am. Best or not, he replied, drying the pan and draining the water from the sink, If we don't leave soon we're going to miss the train.

He grabbed the keys. Carefully they loaded the trunk, owl and basket into the car and drove to Kings Cross Station.

Upon arrival, Magentra excitedly loaded her belongings onto an empty cart as Lupin dug up her ticket and handed it to her.

Do you want me to-

she cut in, slightly embarrassed we should say goodbye here.

All right, Lupin sighed, shaking his head at the young woman that stood before him. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled I'll see you next summer.

she whispered. Slowly, she walked into the station.

Platforms nine and ten didn't take long to find. Clutching her ticket and desperately trying to find platform 9¾, Magentra barely avoided crashing into a young, dark haired boy wheeling a cart almost identical to hers, though he had a white owl instead of black and wasn't sporting the picnic basket.

Oh, excuse me, he said shyly, glancing up from underneath long dark lashes and blue eyes that were framed with dark, broken glasses.

That face. It was so much like- her eyes closed and she could see it perfectly.

_No Lily! Take Harry and Mage, I'll try to hold him off, Pl-_

Are you okay? the boys voice cut through her memories like a knife. She looked at him and nodded. Shyly she extended her hand The names Mage, Mage Lupin.

The boy returned her hand shake and smiled broadly, Harry, Harry Potter.

Magentra nodded I know, I could tell by your looks and your scar. Are you going to Hogwarts too

The boy turned pink and nervously tried to smooth his unruly hair down over his forehead. His nod confirmed Magentra's suspicions Yes, I'm a first year.

Magentra pretended as if she didn't already know an nodded Don't worry. I'll be a fourth year but this is my first year at Hogwarts- the first transfer student in over 100 years, so, like you, I have no idea what I'm doing either. 

Harry looked at her apprehensively Do you want to ride in the same compartment? he asked quietly. 

Mage smiled 

They wheeled their carts towards a guard that was leaning against a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Excuse me sir, Harry asked the idle man But do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?

The large, purple faced man scowled at Harry, Platform 9 ¾, think you're being funny do you?

Harry looked at Magentra and shrugged, What do we do?

Suddenly a woman with flaming red hair and clutching a girl by the hand walked past, followed by 4 boys with equal piles of luggage on their carts.

It's the same every year, the woman's voice sounded across the station Every year, packed with Muggles. Her exclamation ended right as the group reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Harry looked and Magentra and whispered questioningly 

Slowly they approached the woman as one by one the boys said their farewells to their mother and ran at the barrier, vanishing, much to Magentra and Harry's surprise, without a trace. Finally, only the younger was left.

Harry stepped forward E-e-excuse me but how do you get on the

The platform dear, the woman smiled broadly, Don't worry dear, it's Ron's first year too, she motioned to the flame haired boy. Pointing at the barrier she smiled Now all you've got to do is lean into the barrier. Best take it at a run if it's your first time, her laughing eyes and winking smile filled Mage's vision.

Magentra took it at a slight run, and suddenly, when she was about to crash into the barrier, there wasn't one. Instead a large, crimson train labeled Hogwarts express puffed steam in front of her. Harry and Ron came through the barrier. Ron climbed onto the train while Magentra and Harry piled their luggage in the last car. And none too soon. No sooner were they seated that the train whistled sharply and began to move at a slow, then steadier pace.

May I sit here, all the other compartments are full, asked Ron, apparently at the door. nodded Magentra, there's plenty room.

He sat down and smiled, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. 

Harry grinned I'm Harry, Harry Potter.

Ron's eyes grew wide, Y-your Harry Potter he exclaimed D-do you really have the

The what? Harry asked

Ron pointed to his forehead.

Oh, you mean this, Harry replied, pushing up his unruly bangs to reveal his lightening bolt scar.

Ron smiled enviously 

Magentra reached out her hand, Magentra, Magentra Lupin, but most people call me Mage for short.

Ron smiled I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you.

Magentra yawned, I don't mean to be a spoil sport but I'm bloody tired, and leaning her head against the window, Magentra fell asleep.

-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~-----

Would you like anything off the cart dears, chirped an older witch pushing a cart piled high with sweets.

Magentra jolted awake, sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Ron held up some dry-looking corn beef sandwiches and replied er-- no thanks. I'm all set, attempting to cover his glum look with a smile. Magentra and Harry, money bags full, both immediately felt sorry for him.

Harry smiled as Magentra jingled her bag of coins, We'll take the lot.

After paying out Sickles and Knuts, the witch went about her way, knocking on the doors of each compartment, this time with a picnic basket full of doughnuts, pancakes, fried chicken and two, very dry, corn beef sandwiches wrapped in plastic and stuffed under the cart. It was picked up halfway down the hall at the Weasley Twins' compartment.

What's this? Magentra asked, holding up a squarish box.

You don't know what those are? Ron exclaimed.

Magentra shook her head, I live with a bloody wizard but he never buys wizards candy.

Thos're Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Oh, and beware, he warned, When they say every flavor they mean every flavor. There's strawberry, chocolate and coconut, as well as spinach, tripe and pepper, He opened a box and popped a bean in his mouth. Fred swears he got a bogie flavored on once.

Magentra snorted and apprehensively reached for a jet black bean. Popping it in her mouth, her face immediately turned read and she spit it out with a gag.

Magentra choked, despite Harry and Ron's laughter 

Eventually after getting soybeans, tofu, broccoli-cheese soup and squid, Magentra gave up on the beans. She reached for a smaller box and opened it, catching the chocolate frog in mid air as it jumped out of its box.

So where're you from? Ron asked between bites of chocolate frog and cauldron cake.

Magentra replied.

Ron screwed up his face The only time we go to London is shopping for school. Mum says it's the cultural center of England.

Magentra laughed, It's not as special when you live their all your life, but I guess it is.

She cleaned up the wrappers and bottles from their feast and stuffed them into a bag.

How about some magic? Ron asked.

grinned Harry as Magentra asked, Do you know any?

Fred and George gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow, Ron replied doubtfully pointing to his pet rat.

Magentra brightened up and looked at him expectantly.

Suddenly a young girl with bushy hair appeared in the doorway, Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one.

all three replied.

she looked at Ron's battered, second hand wand, are you doing magic. Well, let's see then.

Nervously Ron pointed his wand at Scabbers and chanted Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.

Sparks shot out of the wand and Scabbers let out a high-pitched squeak.

Are you sure that's a real spell? questioned the girl.

Ron just shrugged.

Well it's not very good is it? I've been practicing a few simple spells, and it's all worked for me. For instance, she pointed her wand at Harry, Oculas Repairum.

The tape holding the bridge of Harry's glasses flew off them and they appeared good as new.

Uninvited, she plopped down on the seat by Magentra and stared at Harry.

I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger.

Harry, Harry Potter.

I've read all about you, she turned to the other two, you are?

Ron and Magentra gave their names.

she looked bored. Finally, Hermione stood up and walked towards the door.

Thoughtfully she looked back at them You'd better get your robes on, the conducter said we're almost there.

Ron grumbled, Loony that one is, pulling on his decrepit robes as the train slowed to a stop.

All off! a voice called.

Harry, Ron and Magentra climbed off the train.

Hagrid, the large, kind and rather scruffy looking gamekeeper at Hogwarts called out to the students Firs' years this way, and led them to the lake where several boats were waiting.

Magentra followed the rest of the students to a trove of horseless carriages waiting to take them to the large Hogwarts castle that was looming in the distance.

She climbed into an empty carriage with two other girls about her age who were glancing at her and whispering furiously. As soon as everyone was secured, they jolted off towards the school. 

-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~----~~~~~~~----


	3. Sorted into a feast

Don't own any of the usual characters. Never have L never will L Oh well, you can still read the story

Warning:Contains spoilers though I don't know why you'd be reading this if you hadn't read the first Harry Potter book already. Go figure.

Chapter 3

As the carriage rumbled along, Magentra sat watching the two girls whisper and stare at her curiously. Finally one of the girls, a tall, strong and dark skinned teenager, offered her name. "My name's Anjelina. Anjelina Johnson, and this," she pointed to the red haired girl beside her "Is Katie Bell."

Magentra smiled. "Magentra Lupin." She sized the girls up and continued "Are you fifth years?"

Katie laughed, "Third. I Suspect you'll be in Gryffindor with us. You don't seem like anything but."

Anjelina nodded.

"I don't look like anything but a what?" Magentra asked, confused. 

The two girls rolled their eyes "Muggle family."

"Actually, Lupin's a wizard but he doesn't talk about Hogwarts much," Magentra put in.

"Not talk about Hogwarts," Katie said, confused, "What kind of father is he to not talk about Hogwarts?"

"A wizard and a bloody good God-father," Magentra's temper flared as she replied defiantly.

"Oh, well, in that case, there are four houses named after the four founders of Hogwarts. They're rather your family, sort of-"

Anjelina cut Katie off "There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, which is our house, and Slytherin which never turns out anything but Nasty Wizards," Anjelina cut off her explanation abruptly.

The carriages had shuttered to a halt and all the students were climbing out onto the path in front of the large entrance to Hogwarts. "Who's ready to eat?" laughed a voice from amongst the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, Magentra stepped into the entry hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hall was large enough to fit an entire good sized house in. Lit with flaming torches giving it a bit of an eerie feel, all the students fit inside it easily. Magentra began to follow her classmates across the flagged stone floor- past an immense marble staircase that led to the upper floors, and towards the dining hall. She was stopped, however, in her tracks, when she recognized Albus Dumbledore lying in wait for her. Purple robes gleaming, half moon glasses, clean as a whistle, and long white hair and beard combed, he looked ready to be crowned the next king of England.

"Hello Magentra," he smiled, "I trust the journey went well."

Magentra smiled broadly "Hello Dumbledore. The journey went quite well."

Dumbledore nodded "Good good. Now come with me."

Walking briskly, he led her to a small chamber off the great hall, where 3 nervous looking teenagers sat. A stern-faced, dark-haired witch wearing emerald green robes entered at the far corner of the room carrying an extremely patched and frayed pointed wizards hat.

Dumbledore nodded, "Mcgonagall, I see you've already retrieved our school sorting hat."

Magentra was seated in an over-stuffed plush chair between a blonde-haired boy that looked as if he had more brawn than brains, and a dark haired boy with large teeth and a nasty grin. Magentra couldn't help but think how much he resembled an ape she'd seen at the zoo once.

On the other side of the blonde-haired boy sat a tall skinny girl, with shoulder length, light brown hair and glasses. She caught Magentra's gaze and returned the nervous smile.

"This is a special year," Dumbledore addressed them, "Last year, a family with four children moved to Russia and decided not to send their children back to Hogwarts. You four are very lucky to have been chosen to replace them as transfer students. Uniquely, they had one child in every house, a great rareity. Therefore, one by one, I will call your name and you must come forward to be sorted.

The four students looked at each other.

Dumbledore picked up a small piece of parchment "Edward Vincent Archibald Parkhurst III."

The blonde boy stood up, flashing a brilliant white smile at Magentra (who grimaced) and walked bravely towards Mcgonagall. "Sit on the stool," she ordered and promptly placed the dirty, patched hat on his head.

Magentra nearly jumped out of her seat when a slit resembling a mouth appeared and the hat began to talk to himself!

"Hmm...yes...I see..." the hat muttered thoughtfully, slyly it "looked" at the others and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Leah-Jade Black," Mcgonagall read. The tall, skinny girl, slowly stood up and walker over to the stool. The hat spent a long time deciding. "Hmm...courage...brains...where to put you?" After mulling for some time it finally shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

"Magentra Rose Lupin," Mcgonagall read.

Magentra tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat and almost choaked. She rose, walked over to the stool and sat down apprehensively. Mcgonagall immediately plunked the hat down on her head.

The hat whispered, "Psst. Bee in your bonnet Riddle? I wondered if you'd ever follow that blasted father of yours. Nasty one he was. Handsome, but nasty. Your mother was a nice one though. Ravenclaw I do believe she ended up in, though your uncle James was a Gryffindor as was your aunt Lily. Now.... let's see....quite witty...plenty of brains...you've got a nerve, child...plenty of bravery...a thirst to prove yourself...hard working. Hmm..."

"Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.." she thought.

"Not Slytherin aye? All you orphans seem to be afraid of Slytherin. Are you sure? You could be great there. Very great, many have prospered in that house. Yes...Well... Not Slytherin? Then it better be GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted the last word to the entire room.

Magentra breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her seat.

"Godric Durmstang," Mcgonagall chirped, "This means you are officially a Slytherin. Now," she smiled at the group, "Come with me."

Professor Mcgonagall led them through a door that entered the dining hall. The students at each table were excitedly chattering to each other.

The room silenced when they spotted Mcgonagall's stern face. "You all know the Stasburgs moved this summer chosing not to return to Hogwarts. Therefore, I'm pleased to announce the arrival of Edward Parkhurst III of Hufflepuff (the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly) Leah-Jade Black of Ravenclaw (The Ravenclaws greeted her to their table with a loud "Huzzah!") Magentra Rose Lupin of Gryffindor (The entire table cheered) and Godric Durmstang of Slytherin (they greeted him loudly, menacing as usual) as your new classmates.

Their new friends continued to roar in approval as they took their seats at the tables Mcgonagall had pointed out to them.

Magentra found herself sitting by a tall, red-haired boy. Everything about him screamed teacher's pet, from his pointed hat to his smartly shoed toes. He grinned and introduced herself "Hello. I'm Percy, Percy Weasley. Then he pointed to some of the people at their table. "Those are my brothers, Fred and George," he said, pointing matter of factly at two, identical, red-haired boys with matching mischevious grins. "That's Anjelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Jambasia Weatherford, Katie Bell..." He continued to rattle names as Magentra noticed Mcgonagall returning, carrying the stool and hat, and leading Ron and Harry along with the other first years.

"Sshhhh" Fred hissed at Percy, "I want to see if Ron gets stuck with us Weasleys."

Magentra realised they were brothers with the boy she'd met on the train.

"Big family," she commented absentmindedly.

"That's not the half of it," George exclaimed, "We've two brothers who've gone here already and a younger sister that'll be enterin next year."

Fred shushed them again and they turned to watch the sorting. To her delite, Ron and Harry, along with their bushy haired friend Hermione, were all sorted into Gryffindor house.

Finally Mcgonagall rolled up her scroll and took the hat away.

Dumbledore, sitting on a high platform with the other teachers, got to his feet. Beaming at the students he spoke.

BRUHAHAHAHA!!!! I needed to get this chappie up in a hurry 'cause I had to go somewhere and my friend wanted to read it- so you get to read about the rest of the feast and the next few days when I get another chance to post. Please read and review NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thanks a bunch- Tris


	4. Feasted into bed

A/N- These disclaimers get a bit annoying when you have to write one for the fourth time...oh well...Don't own any of the usual characters. Don't own some of the wording (I can't make Dumbledore say things at the feast that he really didn't say so some of his words, some of the food, and the school song are the same) I do own Leah-Jade, Godric, Magentra, Pimpernel, Jambasia, Vella, and Edward Parkhurst III, but this is the only time I shall ever name them since the list shall only get longer. Ah well, you lucky J.K. Rowling you get the credit :( however... Oh, well, enough chitter chatter. Enjoy the chapter anyways.

Chapter 4

Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I'd like to say a few words. And here they are- Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you!

Everyone clapped and cheered at Dumbledore's short and insane speech. Magentra looked over at Harry and laughed at his extremely baffled expression.

Suddenly before them, the empty dishes that had been forlornly sitting empty in the middle of the table were filled with food of all sorts. Both Harry and Magentra gasped, they'd never seen so much food in all their lives.

There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, fried chicken legs, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, mashed potatoes, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, green beans, spinach salad, maize, gravy, ketchup and strangely enough, peppermint humbugs.Pitchers of pumpkin juice, water and iced tea were passed around. Percy insisted Magentra try the pumpkin juice and filled her goblet with the sweet, orange liquid before she could say anything likewise.

The Hogwarts' resident ghost began to arrive as they dug in. Magentra overheard the Gryffindor's house ghost, nicknamed Nearly-Headless-Nick for his badly not-quite severed head, telling Harry he hadn't eaten in 400 years. Magentra was now sitting between Alicia and Fred as Percy'd been so excited to have Harry in Gryffindor he'd nearly wet himself and Magentra figured she'd give them some space. Alicia warily eyed the Weasleys and leaned over to whisper in Magentra's ear.

"Watch out for Fred and George. Those two are tricksters. Their mum's gotten more owls from Hogwarts about them then the rest of the other Weasleys put together. Filch gets a grey hair every time he sees them. They're down in his office every other day getting yelled at over something. They're quite cracking though if you let them get to you."

Magentra watched as the Twins took an icecube from a pitcher of pumpkin juice and dropped it down Ron's shirt. She grinned, "I think I'm going to like it here," her whispered voice speaking to no on in particular.

Fred tapped her on the shoulder, "So've you had the smashingly pleasureful experience of meeting any of your teachers yet?"

Magentra looked up at the table where Professor Dumbledore was brightly telling a joke to a short, white haired teacher who was chewing on a chicken leg.

"Not really, the only ones I know are Dumbledore and Mcgonagall," she replied.

"Well," said Fred, pointing to each teacher as he named them "You'll have Quirrell for defense against the dark arts," he pointed a pale, skinny man wearing a purple turban. "He's a jittery fellow. Hasn't been quite the same since we dropped those frogs into his bed and he accidentally kissed one thinking it was his pet cat...brushed his teeth for weeks. How he got the job I don't know." Next he pointed to the short, white-haired teacher that had been joking with Dumbledore, "That's Flitwick, the charms teacher. Jolly good teacher he is, even showed us how to make our own tricks. Laughed when we set that firework off in his class didn't he George," Fred poked his brother who chuckled.

"Yeah, Flitwick's a nice one. Jolly good fellow he is...absolutely spiffing."

Fred continued, pointing to a dumpy witch with frazzled grey hair and a bright smile "That's Sprout, she teaches herbology. Great sense of humour, but don't try to play practical jokes on her or she'll have you hanging upside-down in the greenhouse til midwenter."

George nodded in experienced agreement, "Did that once to Fred and I. We were missing for four days before she remembered to bring us down. Funny one she is, practical joker in her own right."

Fred pointed to Mcgonagall, "Mcgonagall teaches transfiguration. Don't let her catch you doing anything though or you'll have points taken off before you can say "cadswallop." She's a great supporter of Quidditch though..." Fred looked at the other teachers, "Oh," he pointed to the last one on the very end, "Snape."

Magentra looked in the direction of a dark greasy-haired, sallow faced teacher with a look of death on his face.

"That's Severus Snape, the potions teacher. Stay away from that one. He's a nasty one, favours Slytherins, head of that house he is. He'll have you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon just for the fun of it. He's gotten more students expelled from Hogwarts than any other teacher in history."

Magentra did a double take and gasped, "S-s-severus Snape teaches at Hogwarts?"

Fred looked at her confused, "Do you know him?"

"No," the startled girl recovered, looking away, "Never seen him in my life." Her connection with Snape was not a secret her new friends needed to know.

When Magentra had been born, her mother was already realising there was more to Tom Riddle than his charming personality and good looks. Wanting to protect her daughter, Vella Potter had named Remus Lupin, an old friend, as her Godfather. Magentra's father had other ideas and named a close colleague, Severus Snape, as her godfather and guardien.

Studying the pale face, stern eyes and greasy black hair Magentra shuddered, she wished he'd gone to Azkaban with the rest of her father's supporters. Instead she had to endear potions classes with him. This was going to be a most interesting year.

Once everyone was done eating the plates appeared to be wiped clean. A moment after, blocks of ice cream in most every flavour you could thing of, fruit pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jello, rice pudding and more desserts then one thought there possible to be. Magentra was staring into space when George's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

Percy, George and Fred laughed, "We're asking if you come from a wizarding family or if your parents are Muggles," Percy explained. All three stared curiously at the newcomer, waiting for an answer.

"My mum was killed when I was young and my dad disappeared but as far as I know they where both wizard born. My aunt and uncle were wizards. Voldemort-" they gasped, "-I mean you-know-who," she continued slowly, "Killed them too..."

Percy, George and Fred looked as if they were sorry they'd asked. Magentra avoided Harry's piercing gaze, as he stared at her intenly looking quite curious.

"Well, who do you live with now?" asked George, taking a large bite of an eclair.

"My godfather. He's a wizard too, though we live in a Muggle neighborhood so we don't do much magic."

"Don' do magic?" Ron echoed, "Bloody hell. That must be terrible."

"Ron watch your language," Percy shot across the table, annoyed.

George and Fred snickered and started mimicking their fatherly older brother.

"It's actually pretty interesting, the way Muggles live without magic..." Magentra trailed off. The desserts had disappeared and Dumbledore stood to his feet again. Everyone fell silent. Magentra didn't want to be rude but she couldn't help staring at the ceiling, enchanted to look like the sky. Candles floated near the ceiling, liting the entire hall.

"Stop staring at the ceiling, Dumbledore's about to say something," Alicia hissed, elbowing Magentra in the ribs.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat, "I have a few start of term notices to give you. First of all, first years should not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students would do to remember that as well."

His eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"Also, I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. All those interested should see Madam Hooch. Finally, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Magentra looked at Percy curiously. He simply shrugged and shook his head.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song," Dumbledore announced, flicking his wand. A gold ribbon flew out of the wand's end and twisted itself into words. Magentra though she saw the other teachers cringe.

Fred leaned over and whispered, "This is the best part. We get to sing in whatever tune we like, but George and I need a female voice for our funeral march."

Magentra grinned, "I'm in."

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," Dumbledore continued, "and off we go!"

The twins and Magentra, whom they already called Mage for short, started bellowing their very, VERY, slow funeral march.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains rot."

Everyone finished at different times. Their trio drew everyone's attention as they were last to finish. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he conducted the last few lines with his wand. When they finished Harry and Ron laughed loudly while everyone else applauded. Dumbledore wiped his teary eyes and dismissed them.

All the Gryffindors were instructed to follow Percy, though only the first years seemed to pay attention to that rule as they were the only onces that didn't know where the Gryffindor common room was.

Magentra followed him anyway, since it was technically her first year too. As they were walking out into the hall and up the huge staircase, the Ravenclaw students joined them, as their dorms were in the same general direction.

Mage soon found herself walking next to Leah-Jade, the Ravenclaw student who, like her, was bringing up the back of the line.

Magentra noticed she was a bit taller then the girl, and while Magentra was tall, a bit tan, hand dark brown hair, green eyes and a medium build, Leah-Jade was a bit shorter, had dirty-blonde hair, and was on the skinnier side. Before she could muster up anything to say, Leah-Jade beat her to the punch.

"Where're you from?" she asked brightly, with a touch of shyness.

Mage grinned, "My name's Magentra-Rose, but most people call me Mage. I'm from London."

LJ smiled brightly, "Where'd you live before Hogwarts? I've lived in an orphanage all my life. Dumbledore's been sending a letter every year to Miss Craquerjet, the orphanage headmistress, and finally she relented to let me come this year. I was afraid I'd be behind but Dumbledore says everything I don't know, I'll learn soon enough."

"You're an orphan too?"

"Yeah..." Leah-Jade looked confused, "You mean you're an orphan too?"

Magentra nodded wistfully.

"But I never saw you. I've lived at the only non-muggle orphanage in Britain all my life."

"I live with my Godfather, Remus Lupin," she replied, hopping over a dissappearing step as she did so.

"I envy you, I haven't got anyone," Leah-Jade drifted off.

By then they'd reached the top of the staircase and the line of students split, leaving them only enough time to say quick farewells.

Percy led the Gryffindors up a couple staircases, down a few more, through several doors and down halls, until, finally, they were all standing in front of an immense oil painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. She opened her mouth to reveal two rows of immense white teeth and spoke.

"Password?"

"Carput Draconis," Percy replied.

The painting swung forward to reveal a round hole. Percy scrambled through it leaving the others to follow in a likewise fashion. Inside they found the Gryffindor common room, richly decorated in they Gryffindor house colors of crimson and gold and filled with overstuffed couches and chairs surrounding a large fireplace. Tables for studying and eating were scattered throughout the room. Staicases branched off, leading to the different dorms.

"Your luggage has already been delivered to your rooms. Good night!" Percy addressed them.

Magentra followed Anjelina and Katie to the third years bedroom.

Feeling as if her legs had turned to lead, Magentra surveyed their room, a circular dorm with five, four-poster beds. She found her trunk in front of one and flopped down on to the bed's soft covering. Her endless barrage of dreams attacked her before she hit the pillow.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Constructive criticism's cool. Flaming's not. Thanks so much :) 

Gabrielle-Thanks for the review, love ya' muchly---Tris


	5. And so it begins

A/N- the only thing I own are the characters you've never heard of. The rest is all J.K. Rowling's work. End of story.

Chapter 5

"Look that's her-"

"-transfer student. Different that one is-"

The next day proved to be quite interesting. But then again, the first transfer students in over one hundred years werebound to spark some curiousity among the students. And it most certainly did. While roaming the halls, students would stop and gape at her and Leah-Jade as they passed. Leah-Jade's stuck up, snowy white owl King Sir drew a lot of attention as he was very rarely found anywhere except perched on her shoulder. It didn't bother the two girls, who were becoming fast friends and allies, considering Harry's new celebrity status which came with four marriage proposals, a trove of candy and several mysterious cards that spouted songs and recited sonnets when you opened them.

Mage was much more focused on the day ahead. Their schedules arrived at breakfast along with a whole flock of owls delivering mail and packages. Pimpernel landed beside Magentra with a screech, delivering her schedule, a copy of "The Daily Prophet," and a small package from Lupin.

He'd written her a note wishing her a note wishing her good luck, and had enclosed a silver necklace with a wolf and panther charm. The wolf for Lupin and the panther for Magentra's uncommon and extraordinary ability to turn into one.

The rest of the day was quite confusing. Hogwarts had over a hundred staircases with minds of their own and doors that acted likewise. Some staircases had dsappearing steps one had to remember to hop over and some changed around and led to five different corridors, depending on the time of day. A few staircases even led to certain doors except on certain days, and some doors only took you places on a certain day or week such as the door down the fifth floor corridor that took you to the library every day but the third Sunday of the month. 

Needless to say Magentra and Leah-Jade were late for every class except potions since one only had to keep going downward to find the dungeons. To her relief, the day was a Friday, ment for explaining rules and the course of study for the year, and since the real classes didn't exactly start until Monday, Snape didn't even bother to teach the class. Instead, the students whispered, talked, threw spit-balls (Fred and George) and even ate snacks they'd brought along to pass the time with. Leah-Jade and Magentra sat together and spent the time coming up with experimental spells to try on King Sir, who'd rode down to the classroom on Magentra's shoulder.

After classes and a long supper Magentra retreated to Gryffindor tower and up to her room. Weary from spending hours listening to the rules for all of her classes, and going on very little sleep, Magentra flopped on her four-poster and didn't awake til the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say it's rather easy to see the first couple days at Hogwarts weren't much to talk about. Due to the lack of classes, Magentra became good friends with Leah-Jade over endless games of exploding snap, gob stones and wizards chess. Leah-Jade's owl kept them company as they roamed the castle, but now did so as a shocking shade of cyan blue thanks to one of Magentra's experimental spells. The only apparent side effects were increased feather growth, to where he looked like a large blue beach ball, and an immense fear of people holding wands. Besides playing games, the two friends spent quite a bit of time running from Fred and George, who took a liking to Magentra after her involvement in their funeral march at the feast and seemed to be quite bent on playing every practical joke on Magentra they could think of including sending her a bright pink heart during breakfast that sang obnoxiously loud and bewitching her shampoo to streak her almost-black hair a suprisingly good cyan blue. Mage wouldn't be had though and got back by enlisting Leah-Jade's help in placing buckets over the common room door that drenched the twins and turned their hair a neon green when they entered the tower. The four became inseparable. Finally, the following Monday, the official start of class arrived. Pimpernel had woke up Saturday morning with the flu, and though better thanks to Magentra's potions making ability, was not in the mood to do anything but sleep, so instead of Pimpernel's usual wake up call, Magentra received one from King Sir.

"Ow! KINNNGGGG!! STOP!" she yelled, waking to find King pecking her face and flapping the water from his dew covered feathers all over her.

Alicia jolted awake "Whassamatter?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing..." Mage stroked the owl's feathers and gave him some water.

Soon, Anjelina, Katie and Jambasia were awake as well, changing out of pajamas and into robes, combing hair and brushing teeth, while trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

Magentra put quills, books, ink and parchment into her bag. Intricately braiding her waist length hair she hurried from the tower and started down the stairs with LJ who'd been waiting for almost an hour.

At breakfast the twins were mischevious, LJ was jumpy and Percy couldn't stop asking questions. "Are you nervous?" he chattered over bowls of porridge, his natural big brother instincts kicking in when Mage, Ron, Fred, George or LJ came around.

"A bit" she replied, swallowing a spoonful of the sweetened meal, "Snape worries me the most."

"Don't worry," cut in George, "You've got classes with us and the Ravenclaws, so if he starts yelling, Fred, LJ and I will cook up a distraction."

Mage grinned.

As soon as the plates cleared, Magentra headed off to her classes. Today's scheduele was Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, a flying lesson with the first years in the afternoon and Snape's potions class to finish off the day. Magentra couldn't have been more ill prepared.

In transfiguration, Mcgonagall made Mage demonstrate her ability to turn into a panther, which got her bonus points with the guys but made all the girls except Leah-Jade, scared of her.

Charms was rather uneventful, and Magentra spent half of Arithmancy elbowing Alicia to keep her from falling asleep and getting points taken from Gryffindor, making a note to bring lots of quills and parchment to keep her occupied in future classes. 

The day half over, Magentra ate a quick lunch of sandwiches, tarts and juice before heading outside for her flying lesson which had been moved to one o'clock.

The only third year in a class of first year Slytherins and Gryffindors, Magentra felt very out of place. Assembling in two lines facing each other, Madam Hooch, a stern faced witch with golden yellow eyes, messy grey hair and a serious disposition, handed out a trove of ancient, shooting-star brooms and began barking orders.

"Class, settle down," she ordered, "Put your hand over your broom and shout up!"

The result was hardly successful.

Hermione's, Ron's and several others' brooms flopped around on the ground. A couple, including Magentra's and Harry's slowly made their way to their hands.

"Class," Madam Hooch continued, "Mount your brooms!"

Impatiently, Magentra swung her leg over her broom, waiting for the next direction. All of a sudden she heard screaming.

"Help! Help me! Get me DOWN!"

Magentra jerked her head up and saw Neville Longbottom rising into the air on his broom, quite helpless to stop it.

Madam Hooch raised her wand, but Neville was moving too fast for her to stop it.

"Neville Longbottom!" shouted Madam Hooch, "Come back down here!"

The Slytherins giggled wickedly at Neville's misfortune while the Gryffindors stared in Horror.

Neville's broom barrel rolled over the courtyard and circled the north tower, banging into the tower wall as it went. All the while Neville kept shouting for someone to get him down.

Neville's broom dipped and looped over a large statue holding a spear and sharply dove towards the ground, catching the edge of Nevilles robes as it did so. Neville was left hanging thirty feet in the air, helpless to do anything about it, while his broom sped off towards the forbidden forrest. 

A ripping noise sounded ominously as his robes ripped, and he fell. Catching his robes on a spiked sconce, he stopped and dangled 15 feet in the air, before finally crashing to the ground.

Madam Hooch ran over with the class to give Neville a hand up, gasping at Neville's strangly angled wrist.

"Tsk, Tsk, a broken wrist. Well, off to the hospital wing," she helped Neville up and began to take him off to the medical ward. Glancing over her shoulder she frowned at the unruly class, "Stay off those brooms or I'll have you expelled before you can say Quidditch."

As soon as Madam Hooch disappeared into the castle the Slytherins burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" sneered Malfroy, "The bloke was all teary eyed. I'm surprised he didn't wet himself."

"Leave Neville alone," growled Harry through clenched teeth. Malfroy noticed a shiny glass ball lying on the ground and picked it up.

Remembralls were transparent, glass orbs that filled with red smoke when you forgot something. Quite useful for Neville who forgot everything.

"Why Neville's dropped his Remembrall," Malfroy sniggered. The Slytherins were candy-apple red with laughter. Grinning evilly, Malfroy tossed into the air and smirked, "I'll just have to leave it somewhere where he can find it," he swung his leg over the side of his broom and pushed off, "Like the roof."

The Slytherins were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their faces and half were doubled over, turning every colour from green to purple.

Enraged, Harry started yelling things at Malfroy that he wouldn't've dared to say in front of Madam Hooch. Before Magentra could stop him, Harry was on his broom, flying at Malfroy and Hermione was yelling something about him being on his way to expulsion.

Magentra shook her head, the term had barely started and already she was saving Harry from danger. Cursing at her her luck, Magentra swung her leg over her broom and pulled up on the handle. Rising into the air at a quick pace, she smacked straight into Malfroy, missing the Remembrall and almost knocking him off his broom. Harry dove to grab it and almost fell as well.

Malfroy suddenly got a wicked idea. Before Magentra could stop him he tossed it up in the air, "If you want it so badly Potter," he hurled it at the castle "go and get it then."

Both Harry and Magentra stook off like a shot. Determined to catch it, Harry reached out and caught it before it could hit the castle wall. However, in the process of doing so, the broom bucked and sent Harry flying. Magentra dove and caught his hand before he could smash into the ground. Lowering him to safety, she set off to retrieve his broom which had been well on its way to the forbidden forest. Just as she landed triumphently on the ground, Progessor Mcgonagall came storming out of the castle. "Harry Potter and Magentra Rose Lupin," she said grimly, "follow me."


	6. Short and Sweetthe third floor

A/N- only own the people you've never heard of. Warning, contains spoilers of the first book, though really, you should read the first book before you read HP fan fiction anyways : )

Chapter 6

Magentra and Harry followed Progessor Mcgonagall through the castle, positive they were going to be expelled their first day of school. 

"Professor," Harry began, hoping to explain, but was stopped short. They had halted abruptly outside of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Quirrell," Mcgonagall spoke matter-of-factly to the pale, stuttering, teacher, "May I borrow Wood for a moment?" Quirrell nodded nervously and stuttered "Of c-course P-professor Mcgonagall."

A tall, 5th year boy came out of the room with a confused look on his face. Professor Mcgonagall, however, looked as if Christmas, Mardi Gras, New Years and Halloween had all arrived early, and on the same day as well.

"Wood," she said excitedly, "I've found you a new seeker and a new Chaser!"

Wood looked as if he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Excellent, we can have practice this evening on the Quidditch field," he said happily, eyeing Magentra and Harry with curiousity.

Magentra and Harry simply nodded.

Mcgonagall waved Wood back to class and turned to Magentra and Harry, "Now you two need to word hard and keep your grades up. We wouldn't want another disaster like last year when half the team got suspended from the team the day of the last game due to poor grades. Now you may head off to your next classes, and Magentra," Mcgonagall stopped her as she turned to leave, "Do try to stay on Snape's good side."

Magentra quickly retrieved her bag from the outside lawn and raced all the way to Potions. Fred and George were entering as she go there.

"Oh hello Magentra," greeted Fred, "Jolly good day isn't it?"

Magentra grinned.

"Wood just told us you and Harry are to be on the team. Smashing good choice he made. Absolutely spiffing," George broke in.

By then they'd taken their seats in the lower dungeon and were waiting for Snape to enter. 

"BOOM!" The door slammed open with a loud bang and Snape came storming in. "There will be absolutely no talking," he ordered immediately.

Anjelina and Alicia, who'd been discussing the new Quidditch season, quickly quieted.

Snape continued brutally, "As your professor I request that you remember the rules of the class and abide by them. No talking and I must remind you Pay Atten...tion," Snape stopped short at the site of Magentra's intent gaze. "And who might you be?"

"M-magentra Lupin," she stuttered.

Snape looked as if he didn't know whether to cry, jump for joy, faint or burst out in anger. Instead he proceeded to knock over a shelf of potions ingrediants, curse loudly, set one of the desks on fire, adn reduce half of his robes to ashes before everything could be sorted out. Eventually, class got started but Snape only had time enough to say "Today-" when the tone signaled the end of class. Mopping his sweaty face, Snape gave Magentra a murderous look as she passed by him on the way out.

The last class of the day was Muggle Studies. Magentra was relieved to be in at least one easy class, though studying electrical outlets and telephones was not what she had in mind when describing interesting.

By this time, everyone was anxious for classes to be over, so the Professor spent half the class trying to quiet Anjelina and Alicia (still discussing the upcoming Quidditch season) catch a dragon fly that kept buzzing about people's heads, subdue the extremely fiesty Weasley Twins, catch two Ravenclaw girls in the act of passing notes, and ask Magentra and Leah-Jade were they had previously studied.

Magentra was officially exhuberant when class ended.

Racing out of the room, Magentra and Leah-Jade wnet back down to the great hall and waited for dinner to start.

To pass the time (they had over an hour) they laid on the floor and stared at the enchanted ceiling while they told funny stories.

Soon, after Magentra's elaboration of the time Lupin got them lost in Southern Scotland and Leah-Jade's stories of all the pranks she played on the kids at the orphanage, they were rolling with laughter.

"Beautiful isn't it?" whispered Magentra as she glanced at the bright blue ceiling, touched with gold. Her voice echoed throughout the empty hall.

Suddenly a door slammed loudly somewhere and the sound of someone running furiously about the entrance hall "PEEVES!" Filch's magnified voice shook the walls, and Magentra and Leah-Jade were blind-sided by bits of falling plaster.

The two girls sat up, "Um, I think we'd better split!" Magentra whispered furiously. Running to the door at the opposite end up the great hall, the two found themselves in the room where they'd been sorted.

"Shoot," Leah-Jade whispered, "We're not supposed to be here."

Footsteps approached the door, "HIDE!" Magentra whispered furiously, diving behind one of the overstuffed chairs as Leah-Jade hid under the desk.

"Hello...Peeves...come out come out wherever you are," Filch's cackling voice sounded in the room as he slowly made his way through the door.

Magentra could see Leah-Jade's face, contorted with horror as Filch made his way over to the desk "Peeves. I better not find you hiding in here. Dumbledore'll 'ave your 'ide."

Magentra took one of her gobstones out of her pocket and through it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

Filch whirled and walked to the other side of the room. "Peeves..."

"Out," Magentra mouthed, pointing to the door.

Leah-Jade scrambled quietly across the floor and ducked behind the chair adjacent to Magentra's as Filch whirled again, "Peeves?"

Magentra cursed, pulling another Gobstone out of her pocket and throwing it at the far wall. Filch caught it in mid air. "Peeves, I find you and you'll get banished, you hear me!"

Filch opened his hand to examine the object he'd caught.

Suddenly Magentra and Leah-Jade heard a scream, "What the- PEEVES!"

The gobstone, upset at being closed up in Filch's filthy hand had spit a dark coloured liquid directly into his eyes.

Magenta and Leah-Jade ran as fast as they could, past the screaming Filch who was still trying to wipe the liquid from his eyes, and down a passageway. Up on flight of stairs and down another until they were quite lost. 

"Phew," Magentra whispered as they stopped in a vacant hallway.

"I can't believe we almost got busted by FILCH!" Leah-Jade laughed uncontrollably, "That's Fred and George's job!"

Magentra snorted, and looked around, the hallway they'd found their way into was dirty and dark with very cobwebs covering some rather frightening statues. The only other door was at the end of the hall.

"How're we gonna get back to the common room," Leah-Jade asked breathlessly, brushing a cobweb out of her hair and standing up straight again.

"I don't know," Magentra shook her head, "Let's see where this door heads to."

Leah-Jade shrugged, "Okay," they approached the door and Magentra pulled on the handle, "It's locked, I guess we should go back."

Leah-Jade shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to see where it goes anyways. Even if it doesn't lead us back to the Towers we have nothing better to do than explore anyways. Do you remember the spell to unlock doors?"

Magentra searched her brain, as she pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the door apprehensively she whisperd "Aloha Mora."

The door unlocked and the two girls cautiously stepped inside.

"Oh no," Magentra gasped, stock still.

Leah-Jade, who was examining the door to make sure they hadn't done any damage to it didn't pay attention, "I don't understand why this was locked."

"Well the person that locked it had a good reason."

Leah-Jade turned questioningly around and shrieked.


	7. Troubling Hogsmeade

A/N Same as always. Don't own anyone you've ever heard of. Contains spoilers of the first booketc.

Chapter 7

Professor Snape was sitting in the middle of a very large room furnished with green tapestries and overstuffed furniture, reading over essays that students had completed over the summer, and sipping on a mug of chocolate. At Leah-Jade's shriek of surprise he looked up murderously and immediately dropped all that he was doing. The rolls of parchment scattered about the floor and the mug shattered as it struck the hard stone, chocolate spraying everywhere.

What are you doing here? He growled, These are my private chambers, you should know better than to unlock a clearly locked door.

"But sir, we were just curious," Leah-Jade protested.

"Curious you say?" Snape raised his eyebrow, "Well, that's something we'll have to rememdy then. After all, curiousty killed the cat, and we wouldn't want any students getting killed now would we?"

Magentra shook her head, "Please sir-"

"I'll have none of your cheeks Ms. Riddle," Professor Snape snapped, "You two, come with me."

Heads hung, Magentra and Leah-Jade marched off after Snape, praying that they wouldn't be expelled.

Snape led them down one hallway and up another until they reached a large statue of an eagle, wings spread and talons extended. "Fizzing Whisbee," he spoke clearly. 

Suddenly, to the surprise of Magentra and Leah-Jade, the eagle began to rotate upward, a spiral, stone staircase, appearing beneath it. As soon as the staircase had appeared in completion, Professor Snape prodded them up the stairs and took them through a set of large, double wooden doors. 

Inside was a large room. Shelves lined the walls and pictures of previous headmasters were perched above them, all glaring down at the students that had dared to break the school rules. Off to the side was a stand with a large, crimson bird pearched upon it, preaning it's feathers. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk, covered with papers and sitting behind it was Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Snape spoke in his nasal voice.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from the letter he'd been concentrating on and smiled, "Ah, Professor Snape, Ms. Riddle, Ms. Black. What brings you three to my office on this fine day."

"These two trespassed into my private quarters," Professor Snape declared triumphantly.

"Ah, they did did they?" Professor Dumbledore replied, trying to hide the twinkling smile that was doing it's best not to cross his face, "You may leave them here Professor, I will deal with them as I see fit."

Snape nodded and left the room.

Dumbledore looked at the two frightened girls and motioned to the straight backed chairs that surrounded his desk, "Sit, please."

The two sat, apprehensively and looked at Dumbledore, waiting for their sentence to be given.

"Don't look so afraid," Dumbledore chuckled, "We don't expel students on their first week back at Hogwarts, and certainly not for trying to escape Filch's punishments," his eyes twinkled as Magentra and Leah-Jade looked at each other in amazement.

"Ah, yes," he nodded, "I knew immediately from the purple and blue gobstone that Filch brought to me that a couple of our favourite students had been involved but not to worry," he waggled his finger, "You will not be punished, things such as those happen. However, I must warn you, do not attempt to unlock anymore locked doors, or go snooping about the castle. There are much more dangerous things that lay behind locked doors than Professor Snape's private chambers. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," the two girls nodded.

"Now," his eyes twinkled merrily, "I believe dinner is about to start. Would you two fine ladies like to escort an old man to dinner."

Magentra and Leah-Jade grinned, hooking arms with Dumbledore on either side and marching him down to the great hall.

Over dinner, Magentra sat between Fred and George again, discussing the upcoming Quidditch season and trip to Hogsmeade, the wizarding town just south of the castle.

Eating a large plate of smoked samon, asparagus shoots, peppered rice and cooked corn, Magentra was more than full when she headed back towards the common room with Leah-Jade.

Suddenly a loud voice filled her head, Beware Magentra. Beware of the dangers that have been, the dangers that are, and the dangers that have not come to pass.

Magentra stopped short, "Did you hear that Leah-Jade?"

Leah-Jade, who had been talking about how lucky they were not to be expelled, stopped in mid-sentence. "Hear what?"

"That voice..." Magentra realised how rediculous she sounded.

Leah-Jade shook her head, "You weren't listening to a word I said did you? Why is it everyone always tunes me out?"

Magentra glanced at her friend, "I'm sorry, it's just that..."

Leah-Jade looked a bit put out by Magentra, "Well, I'll see you later," she replied indifferently as they reached the two staircases, each leading off towards their respective towers.

Magentra was so distracted as she continued off towards her tower, that she didn't even see Professor Quirrell, and crashed into him straightaway.

"Oh, I'm s-s-so s-sorry Ms. Lupin," Quirrell stuttered, picking Magentra up from being sprawled on the floor, and brushing her off, "I d-do hope I h-haven't hurt you."

"That's okay Professor Quirrell," Magentra managed a smile as she thanked him, "No harm done."

Professor Quirrell smiled, relieved, "G-good, I'm g-glad there's n-no harm done. Are you quite all right?"

Magentra nodded, "Of course. I'm perfectly fine. A bit bruised and a bit perturbed over recent events but I'll be fine."

"O-okay, well you t-take care of yourself then. And if you n-n-need anything, d-don't ever be afraid t-to ask," Professor Quirrell patted her shoulder kindly before waving her off towards her common room, and heading in the other direction.

As soon as he was out of site, the voice blasted through Magentra's mind deafeningly loud, causing her to lean against the wall until the squall passed.

Beware Magentra, Beware of the dangers that have been, the dangers that are, and the dangers that have not come to pass...

---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. Professor Snape was rather unbearable, as always, and Magentra got yelled at by the Care of Magical Creatures teacher for not signing up for a more difficult class after he discovered her calming demeanor around animals.

Magentra only sat through half of a Divination class before realising what a terrible idea it was to do so, and spent every class thereafter in the library, studying charms, potions and dangerous animals that everyone else but her seemed to be familiar with.

Finally Saturday arrived.

---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~---~~~~~

Magentra awoke early in the morning to the loud screeching of Pimpernel, who was feeling quite a bit better. The sun shown brightly and she grinned largely, today instead of classes, she was taking a trip to Hogsmeade with all the other students, 3rd year and above. Heading down to breakfast, sans Leah-Jade who had was serving a detention with Snape before they left, Magentra sat down next to Harry and Ron and immediately loaded up on the hot rolls that had begun to appear daily at the breakfast table.

"Oh hello Magentra, bloody good day isn't it?" Ron smiled brightly. Magentra nodded, "We're going off to Hogsmeade. You want me to bring you anything?"

"Hogsmeade?" Harry looked confused.

"Wizarding village," Ron replied, mouth half stuffed with a chocolate croissont, "Loads of shops there are. The best ones are the sweets shop and the joke shop, or at least that's what Bill used to tell us. Though Fred, George and I have never been since it's only for 3rd years and above."

Magentra smiled, "First time I'll have been in a wizarding village in a long time. I need to get some candy and a couple jokes to get back Fred and George for dying Pimpernel neon green. Do you or Harry need anything?"

Ron nodded, "Fillibusters fireworks, get loads of those, and buy any of the good candy you can get."

"Anything for you Harry?" Magentra smiled broadly. 

Harry shook his head, "I'll just share whatever Ron gets. Where's Pimpernel?"

Pimpernel, not to be out-done by King Sir, had taken to riding around on Magentra's shoulder when she was in the halls, and hopping about the table during breakfast time. 

"He's in the owlry. Ever since I told him he'd be green for a long time, he's been hiding in shame, though he has been doing much better."

The three shared a good laugh. After breakfast, Magentra, Leah-Jade, Fred and George said goodbye to Harry and Ron and climbed aboard the horseless carriages that were parked outside the castle doors.

The carriages jolted off and Magentra grinned, they were going to Hogsmeade.

A/N- Thanks to Gabrielle who has been my inspiration for this story from the beginning, and to my pet cat Tiger who's always let me know that animals are never, ever normal :)


	8. Wacky, Weary and Wowsers

A/N Don't own them. Never have, never will. Just the people and the ideas you've never heard of. Spoilers- see first 7 chapters.

Chapter 8

The carriages dropped the students off outside the Three Broomsticks, with the promise of returning at 6.00 sharp to pick them up. Magentra hurried off towards Zonko's Joke Shop, hoping to get her errands done quickly so she could enjoy a butterbear before they had to return home.

Leah-Jade followed her closely, just as excited as she to be rumbling about Hogsmeade. 

The bell tinkled overhead as the two friends stepped through the door. The first to arrive, the shop was relatively empty. However, it was soon filling with people, and within a half hour there was barely any room to move.

Magentra gasped at the shop. It was small, and rather cramped, but it was stuffed- boxes on every shelf, from floor to ceiling. Squawking rubber chickens, shrinking wooden spoons, and other joke items dangled from the ceiling, hitting the head of anyone a bit too tall. All the boxes were transparent and neatly labeled- "Filibusters Fireworks," "Backhand wands," "Mischevious Muggle Powder," the possibilities were endless.

"I think we should get some of those Chimp Chocolates. You know, the ones that make turn whoever eats them into Chimpanzees for a whole hour," Leah-Jade grinned mischeviously, picking up a ruffled, heart shaped box, full to the brim with 5 pounds of exquisite looking candy.

"Huh uh," Magentra shook her head, "Chimpanzees would wreck every room in the castle. Especially if they went by the names of Fred and George."

Leah-Jade grinned, holding up some large toffees that turned your tounge a rainbow of colors if you ate them, "What about these."

Picking up several celophane wrapped packages, Magentra placed them in a basket that already contained a flask of hair dyeing pumpkin juice, Gobstones that instead of spitting a foul smelling liquid-spit either pumpkin seeds, ink or lemon juice, firecrackers that shot off stuffed bunnies if you lit them, dictating quills that always twisted your words around and managed to write something insulting about you, and camoflage book covers that made it look as if you were reading a text book when you were truly reading a novel or comic. 

The two friends shared a laugh at their plans for revenge on Fred and George as they paid for their various items and set off for Gladrags Wizard wear in search of some new socks for Magentra and something to spruce up Leah-Jade's robes.

An old woman met them at the door, "Hello dears," she chirped, patting them fondly on the shoulder, as if they were old friends, and prodding them towards some of the displays. "We have some specials going on today. Peacock feathers to spruce up drab robes, glitter, those pretty little sparkles that that actress, Matilda Wickel, I believe her name is, wears all the time. We've got odd socks, 75% off for the daring witch or wizard, as we can't seem to find the matches to them, bits of ribbon to tie bows in your hair, complementary if you bye a Galleon or more's worth of merchandise, quidditch robes and gear for the sports enthusiast, and quite a bit more dears. Just look around, make yourself at home, I'll be behind the register when you're ready. Prices are as marked. " And off she went to greet more customers, chattering about low prices and special sales, prodding them towards the clothes that would suit them best. The shop was large and brightly lit with circular, revolving racks of robes, shirt, hats, shoes, socks, underwear, quidditch gear, scarves, gloves and fur lined robes for winter were placed haphazardly throughout the room.

They sorted through all the dull sections until they came to a particularly large and bright one labeled "Odds and ends."

"Hmmm....what about this?" Leah-Jade smiled jokingly, holding up a silk, pink and orange, polka dotted robe with matching, pointed toed shoes.

Magentra wrinkled her nose and picked up a robe that looked as if someone had taken to it with a knife and then placed a different colored robe under it, "What about this?" She smiled, speaking with a snooty, London accent, "Simply purrrrfect for dinner pa-ties," she slipped the rope over her head and marched around with her nose around in the air.

"What about this?" Leah-Jade giggled. Magentra turned to find Leah-Jade had shed her wizards robes and had put on over her sweater and jeans, a silk teddy that flashed naughty messages at passers bye ("I hear loads and loads of screaming voices, and they certainly don't like you") , a lacy cape-looking garment that looked as if something large and furry had attached itself to the middle of it and died, bright orange, spiky platform heels, and a red velvet top hat on with a purple feather, and was waltzing around waving at the manequins and playing a rusty trumpet like the Queen of Sheba.

Magentra grinned, removing the grunge robe and putting on a polyester robe, with brightly colored flowers that let off a slight lavender scent and fluorescent smily faces that winked mischeviously and screamed loudly when you sat down, splashed all across its bright green background. Searching for a hat, she plunked a large jester hat on her head that was colored in bright red, bright blue, neon-pink and a shocking orange respectively and had large bells atttatched to the end of each point that bit your finger if you tried to jingle them. Shoes were next. Quickly, Magentra chose a pair, replacing her regular loafers with green velvet shoes that were covered in different colors, and whose pointed toes were charmed to curl up at the ends and snap out at anybody who was being mean to the wearer. For her hands she placed bright pink, satin gloves that came up to her elbows and turned colors depending on mood, outside lighting and the state of the weather. Over her robe she tied a bright blue corset that screamed "I'm melting" if it got the slightest bit wet, and attatched to her ears she put bright gold earrings that played carol of the bells if it got below forty degrees and shouted "Hot Stuff" at every man who managed to enter the room. 

After they were dressed in outfits that suited them (Leah-Jade added a pair of bright yellow and orange striped knee socks- Magentra donned a feather boa that whistled "I believe I can fly" if you pinched the ends) the duo continued to search for more bright odds and ends.

The slightly deaf shopkeeper, somehow did not notice them in the slightest and Magentra and Leah-Jade were content to waltz about in their outfits, pretending to be shopping for swim-suits in the middle of fall, acting as if the way they dressed was perfectly normal, and scaring all possible customers away.

It was beginning to grow a bit later in the afternoon and the duo had just gotten done staging an orchestra in the "Singing shoes" section and turning hand stands in the dressing rooms when they were interrupted by several laughing voices.

"Oye, what's going on in here. We've spent half the day searching for you two."

Leah-Jade shrieked and dived behind a large display of loud and very naughty underwear ("Come get me BOYS!!" "I'm cold, come warm me up!") , while Magentra shrouded herself in a large bedspread (the earrings were shouting "Hot stuff! Hot stuff!") they'd been playing with and peeked her head over a display of boots with detacheable heels that were presently doing the two-step.

"What are you playing at," she shrieked at Fred, George, and Oliver, who'd chosen that exact time to enter the shop.

"I think perhaps we should be asking you that," Fred replied, doing his best to, unsuccessfully, stifle a laugh at Magentra's jester hat (which was singing, "For he's a jolly good fellow!") , and Leah-Jade's top hat (Which was whistling "Pop goes the weasel" and flying off her head everytime it went Pop).

"We wanted to go have a butterbear with you two, but you disappeared," Oliver grinned. Ever since Magentra had practiced Quidditch one night with him and Harry he'd developed quite a liking for her. Fred had been after Leah-Jade since Magentra had introduced the two. Poor George.

"We're not thirsty just yet," Magentra smiled mischeviously, throwing a bright yellow robe with bees printed on it to George. They were buzzing about trying to sting each other. 

"Oye, what's this for?" George looked confused.

"If you want us to go drink butterbeers, then you have to dress up first."

Fred and George looked at them wide eyed, "Absolutely not," Oliver replied, pretending to scowl.

"Fine," Leah-Jade grinned, grabbing some of the velvet elves shoes (only these were bright yellow and covered with large red stones) while Magentra picked out a cloak that looked as if it were made out of melted neon signs, "Then I guess we'll have to dress you ourselves."

And with that an ambush occurred.

Leah-Jade and Magentra dove at Fred, George and Oliver, finally managing to subdue the struggling figures with a few spells, and dressing them accordingly.

Once they'd been properly dressed, Magentra and Leah-Jade surveyed their handywork. Oliver was wearing the yellow shoes and the bee robe. They'd managed to find another jesters hat, this time pastel with bells shaped like flowers at the end of each point. Fred was wearing a pair of enormous, bright purple bloomers, a crown made of jeweled snakes, the neon sign cloak, and a masquerade mask adorned with enormous peacock and phoenix feathers. For George they'd saved the best for last though, putting a robe on him that had "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" "Chocolate Frogs" "Fizzing Whisbees" "Droobles best blowing gum"and "Cauldron Cakes" logos splashed all over the fabric. A pair of bright pink bloomers, as large as George's, were held up by orange suspenders, and his shirt was bright green with blue ruffles and red jewels all over it. Perched atop his head was a leopard print, tri-corn hat, with a gigantic purple feather in the brim and a large mouth that opened to yell "Everyone wake up and go to sleep," every hour on the hour. On his feet were Zebra print, platform sneakers with bright red, angora trim, and around his kneck was a mauve and yellow feather boa.

The three did their best to be upset, but realising how utterly rediculous they looked, they began to laugh. Oliver was doubled over, doing his best to keep his dignity, but failing miserably. George was leaning against a large hat stand, trying not to fall over with laughter, and Fred was tickling Leah-Jade with unmerciful accuracy.

"What is going on here?" The five looked up to find the old woman staring at them furiously.

"Um...we were just, trying out the merchandise," Magentra replied hopefully, finger a set of different colored plastic beads Oliver had clasped around her kneck.

The woman's frown melted into a smile as she realised what they were wearing. A loud laugh burst out of her tiny mouth, "You five look utterly rediculous."

Fred looked up embarrassed, "This we know."

"Well, don't forget to put it all back, and if you find anything you like, I'll sell it to you cheap. Got a big shipment of that stuff in the seventies and the eighties and no one ever bought it."

"Thanks Mrs. Whetherbye," Oliver waved as she left the room, chuckling to herself, "I suppose it's about time to get ready if you two still want to visit the sweets shop and have time for a butterbeer. It's almost five and the carriages are coming at six."

"All right," Magentra nodded, fingering the fifty, galleons Lupin had sent her. He'd found some of her short stories she'd written over the summer and sent them off to a contest. The prize money had arrived they day after she left. Sending it to her promptly, he'd written a note saying to spend it all on something absolutely ridiculous. What was more rediculous than a pair of enormous pink silk bloomer, and a red velvet top hat.

Eyeing the countless boxes she went in search of the sales lady as everyone else undressed.

"Er...Mrs. Whetherbye?" she caught up with the woman.

"Yes dear," the woman turned and smiled.

"You don't perhaps have anything that could hold the whole lot without looking suspicious?"

"The whole lot dear? How much do you have?"

"Forty-nine galleons," Magentra replied, keeping one for the sweets shop and the butterbeers.

"My goodness dear, that whole section itself is probably worth about fifteen. All those rediculous shoes and screaming hats. Used to be all the rage once upon a time, but now they're ancient history. I'll make you a deal, twenty-five galleons for the whole lot, plus a bottomless suitcase. That way you can fit the whole lot in there and it'll feel light as a feather. Magentra handed her the coins speechless, what was it with these merchants selling her stuff dirt cheap?

Mrs. Weatherbye soon returned with a small yellow and red plaid suitcase, "Here you go dear. Stuff the whole lot in there. No one'll ever be able to tell and you'll have the whole lot to traipse about Hogwarts scaring people with. Just don't tell anyone where you got it or they'll have my hide for selling you such hideousness."

Magentra hugged the litttle old woman, "Thanks Mrs. Weatherbye."

Returning to the section, this time with everyone dressed in normal clothes, Magentra grinned, holding out the suitcase. "Pile it in."

Leah-Jade looked at Magentra "You're insane."

Fred and George gasped incredulously, "Mad...absolutley mad...bunch of hogwash clothes..."

Oliver looked uncertain "If that's what you want... then I'll help you pile it all in."

Fred and George shrugged reluctantly, and Leah-Jade giggled at the thought of Magentra walking into Snapes class with her jester's hat and flowered robe on.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Weatherbye was twenty-five galleons richer and had an entire section of nothing but empty boxes. Magentra had a suitcase stuffed with the weirdest clothes she'd ever seen in her life and was hooked arm in arm with Oliver, Fred, George, and Leah-Jade, heading off at a run towards Honeydukes sweet shop.

Honeydukes was deserted, everyone else was in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for the carriages. Everyone was hurring so they'd have enough time for a butter beer before the carriages returned, that Leah-Jade knocked over a whole display of everlasting gum balls, Oliver managed to smack his head twice on a hanging display of sugar quills, spilling ink everywhere, George got so carried away that he came up 6 knuts short and had to borrow money from Fred, who accidentally sampled an acid pop thinking it was cherry candy on a stick, Magentra had to put his tounge right, but only after cleaning up the barrel of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans that she knocked over.

Eventually they made it to the Three Broomsticks, heavily laden and tired as ever. Oliver reluctantly was led off by one of the fifth years on a matter of importance and left the other four to sit by themsleve.

George ordered their butter beers and then sat next to Magentra as Fred slid in next to Leah-Jade.

"Madam Rosmerta said they'd be over in a minute," George said, smiling as he sat down. 

"Don't forget practices start in a few weeks," Fred mentioned to Magentra, "Wouldn't want to lose first Quidditch game of the year."

Magentra nodded, "I can't wait."

"Magentra, I've been wondering," Leah-Jade looked at her pointedly, "Why did Professor Snape call you Miss Riddle yesterday. Your last name's Lupin right?"

Magentra looked at her uncomfortably, "Riddle was my father's last name. He left before I was even born. I prefer to go by my god-father's name instead."

Leah-Jade smiled apologetically, "Sorry, it just confused me-"

She was cut off by Madam Rosmerta, who was standing in the middle of the room with a large tray, and looking a bit lost, " Four Butter-beers?"

"Oye, right here," George called.

"Here you go, that'll be twelve sickles George," Madam Rosmerta set the foaming mugs down on the table. When she got to Mage she stopped.

"Magetnra? Mage Potter?"

Magentra blanched, "Y-you must be mistaken. My l-last name's Lupin."

Madam Rosmerta eyed her curiously, "I'm sorry. My mistake..."

"Are you okay," Fred looked at her worriedly. "Here, drink some Butter-Beer, it'll make you feel better."

Magentra nodded weakly, she didn't want anyone to know about her father and mother. It'd always been hard enough making friend as it was. The sip of Butter-Beer warmed her icy cold nerves from head to toe and it eased her nerves.

"What're you planning on doing with all those crazy clothes?" George changed the subject, "There can't be much use for them except to play dress up."

Magentra suddenly grinned, "Well, I was thinking that perhaps we might give the teachers a scare on Halloween day."

"We'll spare Oliver. He doesn't look fitting in yellow," Leah-Jade grinned.

"But the rest of us- we're all in the same class. We should all wear masks and give Sprout and Mcgonagall scares. Snape probably wouldn't take kindly to it, but his classes are always after lunch anyways."

Fred grinned, "Brilliant."

"Just one problem," Leah-Jade said. 

"What?"

"The dress code. Any of the staff can sack you for it. If they see us in the hallways..."

"We'll talk to Dumbledore," George smiled, "Sporting chap he is."

Suddenly a loud whistle sounded outside The Three Broomsticks.

"Carriages are here," Leah-Jade announced, gulping down the rest of her drink as the others did the same. George left a few knuts as a tip for Rosmerta and the four hurriedly climbed inside a large, pumpkin shaped carriage.

The ride home was uneventful. The twins, Mage and LJ simply discussed Quidditch and potions classes and their mutual dislike of Snape.

When they reached the castle, Mage, LJ, Fred and George all retreated to their seperate dorms to drop off their packages and headed down to dinner.

But when Magentra reached her room, she wasn't the only one there. Mcgonagall was sitting on her bed, and looked as if she had been for awhile. A letter was clutched in her hand and she was looking grim.

"Magentra. Professor Dumbledore has requested that I bring you to him immediately. There is a matter of great importance that we must discuss."


	9. Explanations, Discoveries and a short pr...

A/N- I own Magentra, Pimpernel, Leah-Jade, King Sir and anything that isn't in the actual books. Contains Spoilers of the first book, but honestly, if you're smart and have read the previous 8 chapters, you should know that : ) Happy Reading

**Chapter 9**

Mcgonagall led Magentra to the room off the great hall, not speaking a word until they arrived. As she pushed Magentra through the door frame, Magentra surveyed the scene.

Standing by the fireplace was Nicholas Flamel and his wife, both talking in whispers with Professor Dumbledore.

Seated to her right, and scowling, quite menacingly, was Professor Snape. The four chairs to the left contained Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, The Care of Magical creatures teacher Professor Kettleburn, and a rather comfortable looking seat which turned out to be the one Mcgonagall had vacated to come find her.

"Ah, my dear Mage, how wonderful to see you," Nicholas Flamel smiled largely as soon as he saw the pair. Magentra was stunned, Nicholas was an old family friend, and when she said old it was quite the understatement. He was over six-hundred years old and had grown up with her seventeenth great grandfather. He'd come into the posession of the Philosopher's Stone at the age of sixty and hadn't aged a bit ever since.

"Uncle Nick!" Magentra flew at him, hugging him furiously. She hadn't realised how much she missed home and its familiar comforts until she saw him.

Dumbledore and Mrs. Flamel took in the scene with twinkling eyes.

"Miss Riddle, I do believe you should take a seat before you topple Mr. Flamel and hurt the both of you," Dumbledore smiled.

Magentra let go of Flamel and sat down in the chair closest the fire.

"Magentra, we're gathered here to discuss a very important matter," Professor Dumbledore announced once everyone was seated, "And I believe you know what that is."

All the teachers eyed her curiously.

"The Philosopher's, or as it is better known, the Sorcerer's stone," she whispered. It was the stone her father had craved the posession of. The stone her uncle had worked to protect, and the stone her god-father had despised the existence of.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "We are here to discuss it, because, at present, it is right under this very roof."

Magentra racked her brain for any mention of it and only found a thread, "The third floor corridor. It's hidden there. That's why you said you didn't want anyone up there," she replied.

"Right you are Miss. Riddle. I do believe all students were as sharp and intelligent as you there would be no need for schooling. Now we need to discuss the stone because it has been placed under a series of protective charms. I fear that the time is close at hand when perhaps not even those charms and spells can protect it."

"The likelihood is that it won't be the teachers that'll have to protect it Ms. Riddle," Nicholas Flamel spoke gravely. "The stone is very valuable, especially to your father in his present...state."

Magentra nodded, her father was alive, but barely. She shuddered to think of the possibilities if he obtained the stone.

"Am I right in assuming you still have dreams about his whereabouts," Professor Mcgonagall asked nervously. Magentra had had dreams of her father since she'd received the scar that was still quite apparent on her forehead.

Magentra shook her head, "The dreams don't tell me everything. It's as if I can sense him, his presence...his thirst for revenge...when he kills...when he gets close. I haven't had any for awhile, but that doesn't mean anything. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

The teachers nodded. "Ms. Riddle," Professor Sprout piped up, "It is important that you know the challenges that await you if you are required to protect the stone without our aid."

"Yes, yes, thank you Professor Sprout," Dumbledore said, "The challenges are numbered as six. A test of knowledge, a test of abilities, a test of skill, a test of bravery, a test of logic, and a test of heart. If you remeber these six things as you go through them, then not all hope is lost."

Magentra mulled the six tests over in her mind until they were burned in her memory- test of heart...test of logic...test of bravery...test of skill...test of abilities...test of knowledge...

"Also we must inform you that your cousin may be in grave danger as well. Do your best to be his guardien Ms. Riddle, when the teachers cannot," Professor Snape spoke up quietly, his glare boring into her skull as if he were trying to read her mind.

"I shall do everything I can..." she whispered.

"Now Ms. Riddle, I do believe it is time for dinner. Off you go," Professor Dumbledore shooed her out into the hall and turned to the teachers, "While she protects Harry you must protect her and her friend. There will be a time when they will both be greatly needed."

The teachers nodded and one by one exited the room to take their places in the great hall. The Flamels shook hands with Dumbledore and departed for the carriages that would deliver them to the train station in Hogsmeade.

"How can so much rely on such a young and impulsive person," Snape questioned to nothing in particular as soon as the Flamels were gone. 

Dumbledore smiled slightly and turned "We do not choose those that are already chosen Severus. Life has never worked as such. I guarentee you Magentra never asked to be born into the family she was. But she has learned to make the best of it, as should we."

"As always, the fate of the world relying on the littlest of beings."

"Sometimes, the littlest of beings make the biggest difference Severus."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went quite well. Magentra loaded up on baked chicken legs, new potatoes, pumpkin juice, buttery corn on the cob and piping hot rolls as she'd barely eaten anything all day. Dessert was apple tarts with vanilla ice cream, which she devoured ravenously before joining up with Leah-Jade and started towards the common room.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit upset at dinner," Leah-Jade commented as they ambled up a flight of stairs, hopping over a disappearing step.

"LJ, do you know who your father was?" Magentra looked at her thoughtfully. The name Black had been playing at the edge of her mind for quite awhile.

Leah-Jade looked at her curiously, speaking slowly, "as a matter of fact I do. Some say he killed quite a few muggles, and betrayed several decent wizards. I've never believed it but he lives in Azkaban."

"His name's Sirius isn't it?"

Leah-Jade looked at her stunned, and nodded, "Please don't tell anyone. They'd never speak to me again if they knew..."

"I remember him. When I lived with my uncle. He was tall, had long dark hair... he used to put me on his knee and tell me stories. I wasn't very old, three I think, but he was always so nice..."

"Your uncle...you can't be..." Leah-Jade looked at her in horror, "An old woman at the orphanage used to tell me stories of the daughter of Voldemort who was the cousin of the boy who lived. Everyone always thought she was nutty..."

"She wasn't... she was the next door neighbor to Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Used to bring us meals all the time when Dumbledore forgot to have groceries delivered."

Leah-Jade stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand in shock, "There's no way."

"Now I know your secret and you know mine," Magentra smiled wistfully. Friends didn't keep secrets. But she hoped it was a secret Leah-Jade could bare.

Leah-Jade hugged her, "I'm sorry... I wish I'd known."

Magentra smiled, "You don't think Dumbledore didn't bring us both here for a reason? He's a clever man, but he also has his schemes."

Leah-Jade grinned, "A nasty potions teacher, a stuttering dark arts professor, a mischevious poltergist, and a conniving headmaster. Could Hogwarts get anymore odd?"

"Yup," Magentra grinned, "We also have a giant gamekeeper, a ghost for a history teacher, two red-headed pranksters who know more secret passages than Filch and brightly colored owls that forget to bring our post half the time."

"All right you two, it's time for bed," a sour faced Percy interrupted their thoughts.

"Awww...Percy," Magentra jumped up and hugged the tall, read-headed boy, "You know we all love you despite your faults."

Percy brushed her off and straightened up, looking rather disheveled, "Excuse me, but I do not have faults..." he straightened his horn rimmed glasses and did his best to look menacing.

"Oh really," Leah-Jade giggled "Then why is there a sticky note stuck to your butt that says kick me?"

Percy turned pink and tried to grab the note that was just out of his reach, "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" he roared.

Leah-Jade mouthed at Magentra "See you later," and waved at Percy "Toodles."

The two took off like shots and were soon snoring contentedly in their respective four posters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks were uneventful until Quidditch practice began. Three times a week, they met out on the Quidditch field to practice different plays and techniques Oliver came up with, and to teach Harry how not to get killed. Harry, Oliver, Alicia, Anjelina, Fred, George and Magentra arrived out on the field at half past three the first day and flew for over an hour. Harry zipped about on his new broom, a Nimbus 2000 that Mcgonagall had ordered for him, and began catching golf balls and doing loop-the-loops. Magentra, who didn't have a broom yet, used an old Shooting Star and still managed to out-fly Alicia and Anjelina. Harry was an excellent Seeker, and Oliver, pleased with his new recruits spent more time shouting complements and encouragement than protecting the hoops. All in all, despite the bruises, bumps and embarrasments (Oliver got hit by the Quaffle, Magentra fell off her broom twice, Fred got grazed by a Bludger and Anjelina almost took Harry off his broom, twice) they felt ready and prepared to take on Slytherin. But first, they had to take on Halloween.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
